Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG A bridesmaid. This couldn’t be reality. She should be the bride. The girl dressed in white. She should be the one who was marrying the man at the end of the isle. But Gabriella was the bride and she was the Bridesmaid. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my 'Not a Bridesmaid' re-write. It's the first chapter, re-written. If you hate it tell me. For those of you who read the four-shot, this will be alot different. With new plot twists. ****Tell me your opinion in a review or a PM. I don't want to keep this going if no one likes it. **

* * *

**11:41 A.M.**

**First Christian Church**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 25, 2016**

_A pair of green-eyes fell upon a brunette dressed in white. She was pulling the veil on her head and kissing her father's cheek. It was fifteen minutes before the girl's wedding day and she was grinning. No cold feet for her._

_Kelsi Neilson looked down at her dress. It was a bright red, matching the colors of the roses lying on the table._

_A bridesmaid. This shouldn't be reality._

_She should be the one dressed in white._

_She should be the one who was marrying the man at the end of the isle._

_But no, she was a bridesmaid._

_And now, there was nothing she could do about it._

* * *

**8:00 A.M. **

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**August 15, 2008**

"Kelsi!" Sharpay yelled to the girl as she stepped into the yellow bus. It was the first day of senior year. The year every student dreamed of. It was finally here.

Kelsi was the girl that everyone wanted to be. She was pretty and popular and was dating the star basketball player. While her parents weren't loaded, she was still well off. She still excelled in the social pyramid.

"Hey! How was summer?" The blonde added, looking up from the Blackberry Bold lying in her French manicured hands.

"Awesome as always! I just can't wait to see my baby!" Kelsi squealed, grabbing the attention of the entire bus.

"You guys are SO cute!" A girl turned toward the two and said, smiling. Then the girls glanced to the left. Their eyes landed on a black jag stop next to the bus. The girl inside seemed to be flawless. While the top was down, her hair was still perfectly curled. The teens stared in awe.

"When I get into college I want to look as cool as her," Kelsi whispered to her friend. The girl in the car was tall and wearing Gucci sunglasses and focusing on the road.

"You are telling me," Sharpay said laughing, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes, "Girl, we need a car." Kelsi just glanced at her and smirked,

"Well, hopefully Troy will fix up his truck and we can ride together." Sharpay laughed whole-heartedly. Troy was probably never going to fix up that old thing. He had been 'trying' for the last year and a half but no progress had been made.

It ran and he drove it but it still stopped with a _'chug thunk.'_ Kelsi, however, refused to ride in the old thing. She was better than that piece of junk. The bus was good enough for her.

When the two finally approached East High School, they braced themselves for the bright New Mexico sun. However, the first thing the girls laid their eyes on was the black jag that they saw on the road. Kelsi watched as the model looking girl walked inside the stingy high school.

She looked like a student teacher. And as she walked down the hallway people stepped out of her way. When she passed the group of basketball jocks, they all whistled at her and she blushed.

However, the boys immediately silenced when another brunette and blonde approached the group of guys,

"Troysikins!!" Troy Bolton smirked and frowned at the same time. God, he hated pet names.

"I missed you! What have you been doing?" Kelsi had her arms around the boy tightly and obnoxiously, making the group of men roll their eyes and walk away.

One boy with an afro pulled the blonde with him, whispering a compliment on her outfit and receiving a kiss on his lips.

"Surfing…the guys and I took a trip to Cali for a basketball championship," He explained, grinning at the memories. She sighed,

"I stayed home all summer and missed you! Not one call, mister." He kissed her, annoyed with her whining.

"I'm sorry, babe." She giggled and grabbed his hand as they walked toward the drama room or, their homeroom. When the couple reached the door, class had already started. Darbus said,

"Troy, Kelsi: please be on time," The teacher was hardly surprised that the female was late but shocked that Troy Bolton was. He was a really good student, even though his reputation may say otherwise, "On the next note, we have a new student today. Miss Gabriella Montez." When Kelsi looked over she was horrified to see the girl that could possibly be classier than she ever was. "Please tell us about yourself. Gabriella cleared her throat and spoke with a blush throughout her cheeks. She really hated being the center of attention,

"Um…my name is Gabriella Montez. I'm seventeen years old. I moved here from L.A. I used to live in Beverly Hills until my mother insisted that we move here. I now live, uh, here-" Sharpay choked on her Evian water, spitting a bit on her boyfriend's desk.

"Montez? Are you Victoria Montez's daughter?" The boy with the afro, Chad Danforth, stood up quickly, knocking over Troy Bolton's books,

"So that means you are Andrew Montez's daughter?" She shook her head,

"Yes, my mom is a designer-" Sharpay cut in,

"Not just a designer, she most amazing fashion designer ever! She is my fashion idol." Then the girl spoke again,

"And my father used to play basketball-" Troy jumped up quickly, knocking over Sharpay's open water bottle, not paying attention where the water spilled

"He used to play for the Lakers! He is an MVP, a legend!"

A scream filled the room, the water had poured in the lap of Kelsi Neilson. The liquid made it look as if she had peed in her pants. The class wasn't sure if they should laugh or not. So, everyone stayed mute.

"We all need to calm down here. Miss Neilson: clean yourself up. Bolton, Evans, and Danforth: sit down. Gabriella, you can sit next to Troy. I'm sure that he will be friendly enough. And sorry, dear, the desk is broken but we can get you a new one tomorrow,"

"It's fine, Ms. Darbus. I don't need special treatment or anything," Her voice was soft and calm, shocked by the madness that she had caused in the classroom.

Troy quickly cleaned off a desk for the new girl, staring at her intently. He had forgotten about his damp girlfriend and wanted to get to know this mysterious, almost famous, teen.

"TROY!" Kelsi shouted, trying to grasp his attention. He was knocked out of his trance and handed her a handkerchief from his bag. He allowed her to wipe herself off, not wanting to stroke her crotch.

Gabriella Montez picked up her bag quietly and sat in the back of the room at the broken desk next to Troy Bolton. Kelsi smirked slightly. Gabriella may be cool now but the school was still on her side. Everyone would choose alway-popular Kelsi over mysterious Gabriella.

"Thank you Miss Montez, now let's get started." Kelsi rolled her green eyes at the fact that everyone was staring at her. Kelsi was slightly jealous, but played it off as annoyance,

"Does anyone know the answer?" No one raised their hand. It's the first day of school and, at East High, answering a question of the first day of school doomed you as a nerd- and status was important in the halls of the school, "Yes, Miss Montez?"

"Doesn't that line come from Much Ado about Nothing by Shakespeare?" Miss Darbus seemed impressed.

"Correct!" Kelsi continued wiping her jeans and whispered "nerd" to everyone around her and the few snickered too. Then her green eyes glanced at her boyfriend to see if he was laughing only to notice something. Troy was smiling at the girl and agreeing that he would show her around. Kelsi frowned at him, shaking her head in disagreement and whispered,

"Why are you staring at her?" He blinked a few times and smiled at Kelsi, brightening his ocean blue eyes.

He didn't have time to answer as the two heard the bell ring twice. He grabbed onto his girlfriend and led her out of the room, searching for the cool new girl.

Then someone bumped into Kelsi. The green-eyed beauty looked over to see Gabriella Montez with a map in her hands, "Excuse you." She smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders,

"Oh I'm sorry. I was lost and wondering." She walked a few steps, Jimmy Chu heels grabbing everyone attention as they clicked quietly. They noticed as her flawless brown hair flipped as she turned around,

"Are you the one that said that you love my mom's designs?" She nodded toward Sharpay and the blonde shook her head quickly, feeling her heart beat a bit quicker.

"Yeah, I totally love them!" Gabriella half-smiled and blushed a bit. She was trying to fit in without using her parents. However, she felt like this was an exception to her goal.

"Well- I don't normally do this but, uh, my mom is having some designs sent over and some people from Gucci and Saks are coming," She was stuttering hoping she didn't seem a spoiled child, "so I was wondering if you'd like to come. I mean I have no friends here and I am allowed to bring one person. It's weird and we don't really know each other," Chad jumped on her, nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack. He was grasping her like they were the best of friends

"Dude! If you introduce me to your dad, we can be your best friends," She took a step back and realized that she was going to have a really hard time finding true friends,

"Everyone is the same around the country," She muttered under her breath, "You want to be my parents' friends. Listen, I've got to find my classes." She wasn't malicious in her comment rather stating the harsh truth. The girl was shy and trying to be an individual, not just a girl with cool parents. Troy stepped forward, hair falling slightly in his face,

"Hey; can I see your schedule?" She pulled a sheet out of her hand and handed it to him. The sheet was a white carbon-copy with a light Wildcat in the background,

"Ok, you have homeroom with all of us, obviously. Right now is free period, basically it is a period where anyone can do whatever the hell they want. You have AP calculus with Sharpay. You have AP music and theory with Sharpay and me. You have AP English with me; I'm Troy Bolton, by the way. You have gym with Chad. You have art with Kelsi and Sharpay, you have Spanish with Sharpay and you have chemistry with me. And lunch with Sharpay and me. Oh that's cool; we get to eat lunch together. I'll save you a seat." As he trailed off Kelsi spoke quickly trying to get a word in,

"Guys," Gabriella cut her off slowly,

"You know, you can't really notice the stain on your pants. Your jeans are a medium dark wash with thick fabric. It should be dried by the end of second period. If it bothers you, my mother decided that I needed a double locker with a random closet. My clothes might be a bit small for you but-" Kelsi gasped, shocked that the girl insinuated that she was fat,

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gabriella smiled, showing that she was actually trying to be sincere. Kelsi convinced herself that Gabriella was out to get her when it was actually a reverse situation. Kelsi wanted to take the new girl down, and she had only known her for an hour.

"Are we like the best friends ever?" Chad Danforth put an arm around her shoulder and laughed, "And not because your dad is cool," She laughed,

"Sure Chad, I am still not letting you meet my dad yet." Chad laughed and shoved her slightly, acting as if they were brother and sister already,

"Keep your doors locked, Montez. I am breaking in." Chad chimed in. She flipped her hair and he finished, "It's not cool that Shar gets to meet your mom and I can't meet your daddy." She laughed

"I've never actually made real friends before. Is this how real friends treat each other?" Kelsi giggled and insulted the rich girl,

"Obviously you've never made friends, look at you." Troy glared at his girlfriend and mouthed 'what's your problem?' and spoke to the new girl.

"No, that's just Chad. Why haven't you made friends?" She shrugged,

"I've never gone to a public school and usually people are threatened by me or only talk to me for who my parents are, so I never made friends." Sharpay spoke with a giggle,

"That is so sad; you can hang with us if you want. Chad isn't that weird when you get to know him." Troy added,

"Yes he is." Chad slapped his friend's head and pretended to be offended. She smiled,

"I like weird. I think. Plus you seem- funny?" Chad boasted,

"I have been awarded class clown since kindergarten." She giggled,

"Ah, a jokester? What about you three? Any dominating traits I need to know about?" Gabriella noticed that unlike all of her other schools, she was actually trying to start relationships and friendships. Her parents had told her that she was stuck here until graduation. So, she figured that she needed friends. So, these people seemed, ok. Even though she had mentioned her parents to them, it wasn't the only thing they were focused on. Sharpay piped up,

"I'm Sharpay. I love shopping and shoes. Yeah, according to Chad, I am the school drama queen. But I am nice, I promise. Unless you are a bitch, then you should sleep with one eye open," Gabriella was slightly scared, "but you seem ok." She let out a breath and grinned.

"I am Troy, the basketball captain. Hottest guy of the year award since-" Chad cut him off quickly,

"Not true," Troy changed his sentence,

"I'm Troy Bolton. I'm the basketball captain and more attractive then Chad Danforth." Then Kelsi stepped forward, threatening the new girl with her proximity to her face. Gabriella was actually a bit afraid of the girl.

"I'm Kelsi, Troy's girlfriend. The only girl he is interested in. More importantly, I am the leader of the pack. The Queen Bee of East High. No one messes with me." She smirked and stepped back quickly,

"I'm Gabriella. Just Gabriella." Sharpay spoke, complimenting their new friend.

"You are so cool." She giggled,

"Actually it's a bit toasty." Everyone, minus the jealous green-eyed queen, laughed and Chad casually hit Gabriella on the shoulder,

"Dude, you are like the little sister I never had." She tilted her head to the side,

"Dude, you are like the big brother from another mother," Chad grinned and his brown eyes brightened,

"So, that means-" Gabriella cut him off, knowing what he was going to say,

"No." Troy spoke,

"Ignore him, he's such a moron," Gabriella flirted, quickly stopping herself knowing that he had a girlfriend to be faithful to.

An extremely bitchy and pissed off girlfriend.

"You can't either. Sharpay is the only one going. My mother said one invite," She added, "But, when you boys prove that you are actually loyally my friend, you can come over."

Of course the girl was joking with them, as if they were old friends. She had never used her parents' famous status as joke. But, in front of these people, she felt extremely comfortable.

"I'll hold you to that, Montez." Chad said, pulling his arm off her shoulder, "Because we are going to be friends for a really long time."

Kelsi groaned. This girl better not stick around. No one could replace Kelsi. She was the most popular. She was Troy Bolton's love interst. No one could take that title, not even Little Miss Montez.

Right?

* * *

**So that's a new first chapter. It isn't in Kelsi's point of view anymore. She is still sort of dark. For those of you who read 'Bridesmaid' before I have rewritten it, it will have alot of changes. For example: Chad, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi are the main characters. No one else. **

**Also, it will be longer. Probably a story with about 8-10 chapters. Hopefully. Don't expect updates everyday but hopefully once a week. Or once every two weeks. **

**If you hate the re-write, tell me and I will quit. Don't want to waste anyone's time. REVIEW!**

**-xoxo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Hope you like it. In this re-write I am going to develop all of the characters more, and this chapter basically shows the mood that the story is going to take. Tell me if you like it! **

* * *

**12:05 P.M.**

**Bolton/Montez residence**

**Los Angeles, California**

**May 18, 2016 **

"_Cake?" Gabriella said, glancing at the pink clipboard in her hands. It was one week and counting. Now it was time for the tiny details and making sure that everything was set. She wasn't a bridezilla, rather just ensuring that everything was going well. _

"_Check! Classic white, five-tear with a brunette bride and a dark blonde groom, made one-of-a-kind for your wedding." Sharpay said, glancing at her own pink clipboard. Gabriella's had 'Bride' written across the back, while Sharpay's was bedazzled and had 'Maid of Honor' scratched on it- with a smiley face on top of the 'i', courtesy of Chad. _

"_Dress?" Gabriella placed a check and looked up again at her best friend. She never imagined that planning her own wedding would be this fun. At first her parents had insisted for her to hire a planner, but she wanted to do it herself. _

"_Check! The people at Vera Wang brought it this morning, along with those red bridesmaid dresses." Sharpay explained grinning at the fashion that her friend had picked. She wasn't really surprised that Gabriella had picked such amazing dresses; she did have a designer-gene in her body. _

"_Church?" Gabriella said again. She had picked out the most amazing church, her fiancé's long time family church. It was so romantic. His grandmother had suggested the church because that is where she had married her husband. So, Troy agreed and the town said that they would be honored for the couple to get married there. _

"_Check! We also set up guards to block the doors. The only press that is getting in is the press that you invited," Sharpay said, not looking up. She almost laughed at the fact that she wasn't stressed out. When Gabriella had asked her to be the Maid of Honor, she freaked. _

_She had heard horror stories about the troubles of being Maid of Honor. But, she agreed. And didn't regret it at all. She was having a blast and Gabriella was- the coolest bride ever. _

_However, the lonesome bridesmaid in the corner was anything but excited. She didn't want to become the quiet bridesmaids that did exactly what the bride said to do. _

_It wasn't that Gabriella was being mean to Kelsi or simply ignoring her but she was still angry. _

_The past six months had been all about Gabriella and Troy. _

_And the past week and a half it was all about Gabriella. Gabriella. Gabriella. _

_Because Gabriella was marrying Troy in seven days._

_And that green-eyed bridesmaid was pissed. _

* * *

**8:00 A.M. **

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**August 22, 2009**

There was a bitter taste in her mouth as she approached the front steps of the school building. She was closely trailing her boyfriend's behind, making sure that the school could see that the two were a happy couple. That Gabriella girl had only been at school for one week and her popularity was already growing.

And she was getting very buddy-buddy with Troy Bolton. And Kelsi was pissed. For six months the two had dated; and now Kelsi & Troy was slowly becoming Gabriella & Troy. In one week. Troy turned in her direction and grinned,

"You've been pretty quiet recently. Is there anything going on in your life that you haven't told me?" Kelsi shrugged, maybe everything would be ok.

"Yeah; I'm awesome now. Want to hang out tonight? My parents are out and you can stay the night," She wiggled her eyebrows, and insinuated that he would be coming to her house to have sex. He didn't agree,

"No, Kelsi, I told you like eight hundred times; I am saving myself for marriage. I know; it makes me a queer or whatever the hell you will say. But, that's the way I was raised and that is how I am going to stay," Troy was the ultimate gentleman and romantic. He believed that he would save himself for the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with- rather than someone he may lose touch with or a drunken lay. He was focused and he wanted to wait for 'the love of his life' before he did anything.

"Fine, do you want to come over and talk about anything and everything? Because that's all you do," Kelsi said with spite in her voice. She had needs and she needed them fulfilled. Troy's cobalt eyes darkened as he ran a hand through his hair,

"Whatever, you are so-" He stopped, fearing another fight would break out in the hallway. Kelsi seemed to always start arguments in public, drawing attention to the two. He hated drawing attention to himself. Troy knew that he often found himself in the spotlight, but he didn't attract it; it was just there, "-you know, it's not even worth it. Unless you plan on doing anything non-sexual at your house, then I'll go. But I'm not interested in watching you flaunt around, practically begging for me to screw you."

"Whoa, caught the wrong part of that conversation-I'm going to go," A blushing brunette said, backing away from the couple, "Sorry!" She frowned a bit, feeling awkward about hearing their discussion of begging for sex. Was that supposed to be something 'hot and naughty' to arouse the couple?

Kelsi frowned, watching as her boyfriend's eyes lit up seeing the new girl. She grabbed his hand again, showing Gabriella her territory. Gabriella smirked a bit, finally realizing how defensive Kelsi was about Troy. She wouldn't be surprised if she found Kelsi peeing on him to mark her territory.

"Eww, bad images," Gabriella whispered to herself, heading toward her locker quietly. She had gotten used to the title as 'new girl' and now, people seemed to compliment her with it. And she had found really great friends in three people-and one person…she wasn't sure.

"What's that?" Gabriella jumped at the male behind her. The boy with the afro laughed at her tiny body nearly jump two feet, knocking the calculus book from her hands.

"I just imagined Kelsi peeing on Troy," Chad laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of all of the students in the hallway, "-to mark her territory." She shoved him gently, after picking up her book,

"Gabster, you are weird- yet totally correct," He had given her a new nickname, saying that since she was now his 'adopted little sister' that they needed matching nicknames. So they became Gabster and Chadster, "He is so whipped by her. I mean, Troy's a great guy and all but- he isn't good at picking girls."

Gabriella blushed, over the past days she had started a small crush on the boy while still keeping things platonic.

"Kelsi isn't that bad for him. I mean, when I walked up to talk to him they were talking about begging for sex," Chad snorted,

"Sex? Plu-ese, Troy is like afraid of vaginas or something because he won't do anything sexual with ANY girl," Gabriella smiled,

"That's so sweet," She shoved the boy with the afro, "I am saving myself for marriage and I'm not afraid of penises. It's a classy and romantic thing to do." Chad groaned and shut her locker, heading to her next class with her. Homeroom.

"Well, you won't convince Kelsi of that. She's always hounding him for something," Chad muttered, sitting down at the desk adjacent to his girlfriend's.

"Are you trashing my best friend again?" Sharpay said in a joking tone, kissing her boyfriend. Kelsi had been Sharpay's best friend since freshman year and she wasn't going to turn her back on her friend easily.

She knew Kelsi was a bitch and power-hungry, but she still was her friend. Because, she would rather be on Kelsi's good side, rather than her bad one.

She has seen so many girls at the rash of Kelsi's anger…and she didn't want to become one of them.

"No baby, never, I was just talking to Gabster here about urine." Gabriella laughed and ignored the boy. She simply sat her books at the rickety desk in the back right hand corner of the room and half smiled, working on a math problem that she had been having trouble with.

"SEAT CHANGE!" Ms. Darbus said as the class was finally in their seats. Gabriella turned to smile at Troy and he had his hand running through his hair and didn't look like he was in a grinning mood.

"Alright: Simmons, Fox, James, Smith, Doe, Duncan, Allen; row two: Wilson, Russell, Bolton, Montez, Danforth, Evans," Gabriella gathered her books, smiling slightly that she got to sit in a quad with her four friends. However, she felt a bit of heartbreak when she saw Kelsi sit in the broken desk in the back, away from her friends and boyfriend.

"Morning," Gabriella said quietly to a nearby neighbor surrounding her, "Did you happen to catch number four on the homework." She was cut off by a male gruff voice,

"x= a sub n plus b sub n" The brunette turned to see the basketball captain speaking to her for the first time that day.

"Oh, thanks," She muttered, scribbling away at her notebook paper. She was slightly afraid of an emotional outburst. She didn't really see him as an emotional man but now, he seemed really angry or offended,

"'Morning Troy, how are you?' 'I had waffles for breakfast'" Troy mocked her feminine voice, shoving her a bit, "Whatever happened to your weird-cheery morning conversations? They make my morning!" She gave him a half grin and shrugged,

"I actually had cheerios for breakfast, with a blueberry yogurt smoothie." Her smile faltered a bit as she noticed the boy glance back at his girlfriend. Gabriella had a crush on him. It was harmless of course, liking him because he was nice and cute but- she still frowned when she saw the two together.

It wasn't that she had a problem with Kelsi, she was simply envious- but showed it subtly. Kelsi, however, flat out hated the girl and won't lie about that to anyone, except Gabriella.

Gabriella was _too _nice for Kelsi. She didn't like nice people. She liked people that didn't get along with everyone. That's why Kelsi picked Sharpay as her best friend, because she wasn't _too _nice.

"Shit, you are so lucky. My mom fixes me toast, if she is feeling generous or when she wants me to babysit my little sister- usually it's both. But your mom fixes you smoothies?" Gabriella shook her head and laughed,

"Troy, I fix my own breakfast," She frowned, "I can't believe you think that I get waited on hand and foot. I am not a-" He cut her off quickly, fearing that he offended her,

"I meant like-" He let out a contented sigh when Ms. Darbus started speaking to the class about the daily ranting that she always did. Cell phones, gum, talking, all of the things that pissed her off the most were discussed to the class.

Then she started teaching, about Romeo and Juliet. She was discussing how tragic the final scene was and how it related to everyday society. She then proceeded to ask the class questions. She then proceeded to talk about other useless things and how amazing this playwright was.

She then headed throughout her classes like a zombie, tired and upset that Troy Bolton had almost called her spoiled. It wasn't that he meant it as an insult but she still hated when people brought up money in conversations. She glanced at the clock in her Calculus class and grinned, seeing one minute left. She saw Troy in the corner of her eye, creeping toward her so she moved closer toward the exit.

As the bell rang, Gabriella pushed passed the rest of the students to get to her locker quickly. It was a fact that she felt extremely awkward around Troy Bolton. She didn't know what was close or too close and what she should and shouldn't say around him. However, Chad Danforth was perfect company for her. He had slowly become her best guy friend.

"Gabster- Do you want to walk with me and Sharpay as we go to lunch?" She heard Chad ask from behind her. Sharpay agreed,

"Yeah, and you can sit next to me and we can discuss our plans for the mall on Saturday!" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Now, it wasn't that she didn't want to go to the mall, but she didn't like being to that she WAS going to the mall. She didn't even ask.

"Excuse me, the mall?" Sharpay frowned,

"Why you so surprised? Kelsi are told me this morning that you asked her if we could go to the mall together. She said you told her that you-" Sharpay stopped with a frown, "- you didn't talk to Kelsi did you? Duh you didn't, because she was outside with Troy while you were talking to me and Chad." Gabriella didn't move her head, to make sure she didn't incriminate anyone. She really didn't want to make anyone mad on her first week here. She really didn't like drama.

"Oh, well, never mind then. You can sit next to me and make sure I don't sit alone with dumb and dumber." Gabriella let out a little sigh, upset that Kelsi would make up such a lame lie. Seriously, what was this? Third grade?

"Ok," Gabriella whispered, grabbing her lunch box out of her locker. She rolled her eyes at her mother. Her designer mother had decided to pack her lunch in a Coach bag rather than the brown paper bag that it was already in.

It wasn't like Gabriella didn't like flashy- but seriously- sometimes her mother went overboard with all of the designer crap.

"You are so quiet," she heard a boy's voice from behind her, "and we are so loud." She recognized it to be an ever chipper Troy Bolton. Gabriella wasn't sure what had happened from this morning where he was depressed and weird to now where he was chipper, but she was glad. She liked this side of him. He was funny and nice.

"I just don't have much to say." Troy shrugged and grinned.

He was having feelings for her. He could feel them appearing but, he swallowed the emotions. He had a girlfriend.

Gabriella was different, though. She was so mysterious that he just wanted to know everything about her. She wasn't Kelsi, and that kind of turned him on.

"Well," Gabriella's squeals were heard throughout the hallway as she felt herself pitched over the basketball captain's shoulder, "We are going to talk then." Gabriella glanced at Chad and Sharpay whom were simply laughing.

Chad winked at her, showing her it was a good sign.

Gabriella demanded that he let her down as he carried her throughout the school and into the high school gym.

"El, you need to get some weight on those bones. I felt like I was carrying twigs," Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes at him,

"Believe me, Bolton, I eat more than enough. I just have high metabolism. At least that's what my doctor says," He picked a ball and handed it to her, "and I bet I could out-eat you any day." He grinned,

"Fine, I'll have an eating contest with you. Just quit treating me like I, like, say everything wrong." Gabriella laughed and threw the ball up into the goal with a swish,

"Okay, why am I in here?" He grabbed the rebound and snickered, blue eyes flashing with delight,

"I wanted to see the mighty Montez skills at work. See if you got your athletic traits," She shot it again, smiling, "And damn, you play better than half the girls on the basketball team. You should try out." Gabriella rolled her brown eyes playfully,

"NOT going to happen. I like falling in the background, no clubs, and no attention." He shot the ball himself, letting her catch it this time,

"Yeah, I guess. You're pretty cool; El." She shoved his side, pretending to foul him. Then, grabbing the ball, he ran across the court. Then she slipped off the ballet flats on her feet and chased him.

A game of cat and mouse, Gabriella laughed the entire time. Troy dropped the ball and continued running.

Gabriella and Troy both knew it at that moment. They had feelings for each other. It wasn't serious but they were beginning to form.

And one green-eyed girl would not be pleased.

**EDIT: I added dates on the story to clear things up. It is future/present and now it isn't so confusing.**

**There you go! I don't know if I will updating in a while. I got really bad grades on my report card and my mother might murder me. So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another chapter. And I am alive. It is shorter and I am sorry about that. But the good parts are coming up. I've noticed that Kelsi is sort of disappearing from the story, so I've added her more. So, yeah, don't forget to review. Tell me what you want to read in the story. **_

_**

* * *

**_

9:20 P.M

_**Gemini Club **_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**May 5, 2016 **_

_The wedding shower was going great. There had been no cat fights and no real emergencies. The only emergency that had occurred was that Troy's cousin had peed his pants but Gabriella simply laughed that off. _

"_You are very drunk;" Gabriella said to a random celebrity guest, "let me call you a cab." The girl wrapped an arm around her, _

"_You are so lucky to have that piece of meat," She had slurred speech but Gabriella just grinned. Kelsi watched her with a beer in her hands drinking violently. She jumped as she heard a male voice behind her._

"_She's so perfect, isn't she?" It was Troy Bolton, holding two beers in his hands, one for him and one for his fiancée. Kelsi scoffed and replied quietly, _

"_A freaking angel," Kelsi glanced at the basketball player and watched as he rolled his big blue eyes, "yeah."_

_Troy couldn't imagine his life without Gabriella and he wasn't going to let Kelsi ruin his dream wedding. Kelsi glanced at Troy's fiancée and watched as the brunette was laughing with Sharpay, mocking the wasted celebrity. _

"_So, you are flying down to Albuquerque on the 20__th__, right? Gabriella and I are going down on the 19__th__after she does her final checklist with Sharpay on the 18__th__. She has everything planned on that silly pick clipboard of hers," Troy said, excited about his own wedding. _

"_Yeah," Kelsi said, unsure what to else to say. _

"_So, are you excited about the wedding?" Troy asked Kelsi with a grin, "wearing those red dresses that El won't stop talking about. How is her wedding dress, by the way? She won't let me see it." Kelsi glanced at the Bud Light in her hands and then back up into his blue eyes, _

"_It's a wedding dress," Kelsi finished plainly, "and it's white." Troy laughed and nudged her a bit, _

"_You are really funny, Kelsi," Troy said obvious to Kelsi's hatred toward his fiancée, "I don't understand how you haven't snatched a guy. I mean I'd be totally cool with telling people we used to date. According to El, it's a turn on to date me." Kelsi sighed. _

_It was a turn on to date him because she wanted to date him. She wanted to be engaged to him. She wanted this to be her wedding shower. She wanted to be the model married to the man hunk Lakers superstar._

_No, she was the girl standing at the bar. She was the ex-girlfriend with the beer wishing that she was in the past. _

_She was the girl who watched her dreams become a reality for someone else. _

* * *

_**10:15 A.M.**_

_**Albuquerque Mall**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**August 24, 2008 **_

Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella. That was all she heard anymore. Gabriella is so funny. Gabriella has such high fashion. Did you hear that Gabriella and Chad are best friends?

Kelsi was getting sick of it. She really disliked the fact that this new girl had arrived exactly nine days ago and she was already the center of attention. How dare she steal the spotlight?

However, at the moment, Kelsi was feeling quite ok. She and blonde-headed Sharpay were roaming the mall, shopping like the best friends they were. Gabriella was playing basketball with her dad at the park and then going to a classy dinner with her mother.

"Seriously, how cool would it be to get to do all the cool stuff that Gabriella gets to do? She's been to every single continent in the world; she's met with all the famous designers and met celebrities. I mean, how cool would that be?" Kelsi groaned, ever since Sharpay had met Gabriella's mother she had become obsessed with fashion and practically obsessed with Gabriella herself.

"Wow…sweaty basketballs and boring dinners, she is so lucky," Kelsi said, glancing through the rack of dresses. She pulled a brown bang from in front of her eyes and glanced at her blonde friend.

If only she could get rid of that stupid little Gabriella.

* * *

_**10:15 A.M.**_

_**Albuquerque Park Basketball Courts**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**August 24, 2008 **_

"So, that's how you do it!" Troy Bolton said, throwing the ball up in the goal, "Thanks man!"

Troy and Chad had coincidentally gone to the park at the same exact time as Gabriella and her father were playing. Then they pulled that innocent 'Wow, Gabriella, you are here too?' act and that's how the two got the honor of playing with someone of NBA royalty.

"Wow, daddy, what a great father/daughter day," Gabriella muttered from the sidelines where she was watching the three men play. She was having such a great time with her father and then these boys show up and take him.

"Oh, Gabster…let's play a game then. You and Bolton Vs. me and Monty here." Gabriella laughed at her dad's old NBA nickname. She stood up quickly, grabbing the ball from her father,

"Be prepared to lose, daddy," the man shoved his daughter and grinned,

"Loser does the dishes for mom." Gabriella beamed and bounced the ball,

"Deal,"

And the game was on.

* * *

_**2:30 P.M.**_

_**Neilson Residence**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**August 24, 2008 **_

Kelsi glanced at her wall. Why wasn't Troy answering his phone? Was he screening his calls, purposely ignoring her? He wouldn't, right? He had a good excuse; maybe he was helping his dad or buying her a gift.

He was not wasting his time on Ms. Gabriella Montez. It was simply impossible. What did Gabriella have to offer? She wasn't really that popular because she was the new girl. She was always busy with her high class parents.

Why would Troy give Kelsi up for Gabriella? It would be stupid of him to do. Well, that's what Kelsi thought. Plus, Gabriella was too…rich for Troy.

It wasn't that Troy Bolton was poor, because he wasn't. He was middle class and Gabriella was loaded. Troy's mother worked at a kindergarten class and Troy's father owned a small sports store and was an assistant basketball coach for the East High Wildcats. Troy didn't have multiple cars, nor did he live in an abnormally large house.

Gabriella was quite the opposite. This, in Kelsi's mind, meant that the two couldn't be together. Plus, Kelsi had been with Troy first so, she had bragging rights. That was fair, wasn't it? Finders' keepers, loser's weepers?

She grinned as her phone began to ring, noticing that her boyfriend's name lit up on the screen. She picked it up as if she was annoyed that he had been ignoring her calls,

"You called?" He mumbled, obviously distracted by something else,

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were still going to come over," Troy groaned, hating when she threw herself at him. He felt like a chick when it came to his feelings about sex but he still finished,

"No, I am not coming over to have sex with you. I refuse," Kelsi huffed and played with the necklace around her neck. He had given it to her for Christmas and she constantly wore it. It was a 'T' for, well, Troy. It was like her way of telling the world that Troy was hers rather than practically yelling it in the halls or trying to have constant PDA in the hallways.

"Well, do you want to go out and do something?" There was a long pause on the phone until he finally spoke,

"Can I call you back later? I'm playing basketball with Monty! How cool is that?" Kelsi frowned. Who the hell was Monty? And why hadn't she met them?

"Troy-" She tried to say before he had hung up the phone. She was mad, no she was pissed. Troy was always the one that wanted to keep talking and now he was hanging up first?

She ran to her computer and typed 'Monty' into Google and pressed search. Clicking on the first sight, Wikipedia, she screamed.

_Monty, or also known as Andrew Montez, was a basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers until getting hurt in May of 2004. He now lives with his wife, fashion designer Victoria Montez and daughter Gabriella Montez, born December of 1989. The family moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico in 2008 and Monty is now enjoying his early retirement._

Troy was bonding with Gabriella's dad!?!

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me what you want to happen next. I still have about seven chapters left and unsure what you guys want to read! REVIEW!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a late chapter but I've been busy. I watched the Derby and it was crazy, which then reminded me that I had an unfinished Fanfiction story chilling on here. PLEASE review at the end, I really need it. :) **

* * *

**3:20 P.M**

_**Venice Beach**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**April 23, 2016 **_

"_I love you," Troy Bolton told his fiancée, holding her hand on the beach. They were currently spending time with each other on the beach. They knew that a crowd of people with cameras were following them but they ignored it. _

"_I know." Gabriella was so happy with her life. She had been dating the same boy since the end of her senior year of college. She was known as the new Reese Witherspoon due to her acting in romantic comedies. She was getting married in her dream design with an amazing wedding ring. _

"_El, I can't wait to say-" He was interrupted by a young female's voice, _

"_Excuse me, Gabriella, I'm like your biggest fan," Troy cut in with a chuckle, _

"_That position is already filled by me but you can be her second biggest fan." Gabriella shoved her fiancé laughing and grabbed the young girl's pen and paper, _

"_Don't listen to him, he is just being silly. What's your name?" The thirteen year old girl grinned and blushed, _

"_Amanda," She looked over at Troy as Gabriella scribbled her name on a sheet of paper, "my boyfriend says that you need to work on your outside shot because it's totally bad." Troy groaned and spoke to his significant other, _

"_El, did you hear that?" Gabriella glanced up from the paper and looked at the boy, _

"_Don't care, Troy," She flirted with him as she watched the girl walked away, "because I'd love you if you were a water boy." _

_He kissed her head and continued walking down the beach. _

"_You know, you are the only girl that has understood the beauty of abstinence before marriage." He said randomly, pulling her hand into his. He respected her so much in every sense, including the sexual one. Sure, they had gotten dangerous close to losing their virginities before their wedding but the two had sustained with their beliefs. _

"…_thanks?" He finished, _

"_It's just that you understand me," he rambled squeezing her hand, "and I really like that." She pulled him into a long kiss, making him grin as she pulled away. _

"_I really can't wait to marry you." He mumbled, _

"_Ditto." _

* * *

****

_**7:15 P.M.**_

_**Cibola National Forest**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 3, 2008 **_

He slowly slid his arms over her shoulders as the five were sitting around a campfire. Gabriella's parents had treated them to a campout in the middle of nowhere.

So far, the evening had consisted of: Troy and Kelsi's argument, Chad and Gabriella's unsuccessful fishing adventure and Sharpay's ego boosting talk about how she got a fire started.

"Pass me some marshmallows!" Gabriella said, laughing. She and Sharpay really were the only two having fun. Chad was upset because- as a man- he didn't catch any fish. Troy and Kelsi were pissed at each other and neither of them was speaking.

"I bet you can't fit four marshmallows in your mouth at one time," Sharpay said laughing, "And sing a verse of 'Poker face.'" Gabriella was focused on having fun. She didn't care if the other people weren't having fun. She was.

She quickly pushed Troy Bolton's arm off her shoulder and jumped up. She realized that his arm around her shoulder was couple-y and not appropriate for friends. Gabriella wasn't even sure if they were friends because it seemed like they were flirting with each other all the time.

"Well, I bet YOU can't fit four marshmallows in your mouth and sing!" Chad finally spoke up,

"I bet I can fit five and sing." Gabriella passed out the 13 marshmallows and offered the bag to Kelsi who glared at her and Troy that didn't even give her eye contact.

"No, that's disgusting." Gabriella stood up quickly, dropping the stick that was in her hand and stood in a small circle with the two other people who were having fun.

'Fa-fa-fa-" They tried to sing, but it ended up in the spitting out of marshmallows and laughed due to their mispronunciation of the lyrics.

Gabriella felt judgmental eyes upon her but she ignored it. For the week and a half she knew Troy and Kelsi she had learned many things about them and their relationship.

One, they fight a lot and when they do they are obnoxious about it. Two, Kelsi was a bitch to everyone. Three, Troy was blind to the fact that Kelsi was a bitch and talked about her nonstop. And four, Kelsi didn't like Troy like Gabriella did.

"You know, I think that you two should pack up your fucking bags and go home," Sharpay finally said after an awkward silence. It was no shock that Sharpay had said something, it was just the fact that Sharpay had stood up to her best friend for the first time.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay finished,

"I'm sorry," She paused and changed her mind. She shook her blonde-haired head quickly and sunk her tennis shoes into the ground as she took a step closer to Kelsi, "Actually, I'm not. Gabriella's parents were kind enough to set up this camping trip to help us have fun and you and Bolton, here, are ruining it. So go home and waste your time."

Gabriella covered her mouth. She never knew that having friends meant all of this drama. But dude, she sure knew how to pick them. She glanced over at Chad and saw him smirk.

She and Chad had an interesting relationship. Sharpay insisted that the two were separated at birth because they were so much alike. Troy had told Gabriella that she needed to stop trying to steal his best friend. Gabriella just liked Chad because he was the comic relief of the group and like her, hated drama and tried not to cause any.

But Chad wasn't the one who was causing the drama at the moment. She was.

"Fine, why don't you guys sit around this spoiled little rich girl and fawn at her wealth and tricks." Kelsi said with spite, happy to see as Gabriella's face dropped. Gabriella opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She waited for someone to take up for her. She knew she didn't deserve this but didn't want to say anything hateful.

Glancing at Sharpay, she noticed that the blonde wasn't opening her mouth. Chad frowned at her, showing that he didn't want to piss his girlfriend off. But, it was the small voice that shocked the group.

"Kelsi, stop insulting her out of jealousy," Gabriella gasped at Troy spoke up in her defense. Kelsi was always number one in Troy's eyes. She was over Chad, Sharpay and sometimes even his family, "it's not cool."

"Troy," Kelsi whispered. Her ego was broken; her own boyfriend had chosen this girl over her. She figured that she hadn't done anything wrong. She thought it was ok to state your feelings but now she was being persecuted for it?

"Let's go," Troy mumbled, heading toward the tent to grab his backpack, "Kelsi and I are going to head back into town."

Kelsi huffed and headed into her tent to grab her pink bag. Gabriella frowned, still upset that she had done something to tear the small quad apart. She was an outsider to them. She was the virus of the healthy body.

Yet, she stayed mute. Something she had learned to do throughout her life.

* * *

_**8:03 P.M.**_

_**Main Street**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 3, 2008 **_

"Troy," Kelsi began before he cut in quickly, wanting to clear his name before she began her ranting. He really liked Kelsi, but lately she'd become more of a hassle than a love. He felt like he wanted to avoid her instead of focus all of his living attention on her.

"Gabriella is really nice, ok? And you haven't given her a fair chance," Troy whispered, turning off the radio and cold air. He felt like a father disciplining his daughter, rather than a young man speaking to his 'serious girlfriend.' Kelsi wasn't sure what to say to him, so she kept it simple,

"Sure," Troy groaned and felt like he needed to continue to talk to her. He spoke up as he saw the dim street lights of his hometown,

"Kelsi, I am really stressed out right now and I don't need relationship problems. I just want us to be ok. I hate arguing with you and I feel like that is all we've been doing," Kelsi paused to reflect on his statement, realizing that it was true.

She really didn't like him for any reason except for his attractiveness but she found her heart slowly breaking as she realized that Troy may be breaking up with her in his old, nasty truck.

"But, I really like you." Troy finished with a sigh. He really wasn't sure if he still liked her romantically or if he just feared the change that could happen in his life. He just sighed again.

He felt himself comparing Gabriella Montez with his girlfriend and he knew that wasn't right. But, he stuck with the flow and apologized to Kelsi. And, as he dropped her off he frowned at her invite to come inside and have sex.

She really just didn't get him like Gabriella did.

* * *

**It was a filler but there is more to come. It's halfway through the story and next chapter Kelsi will be developed more along with Gabriella and Troy's relationship. BTW: For those of you that were wondering, the very last chapter will be only the Bolton wedding. **

**Please review and tell me what you want to see because I am running on blank here. Oh, and how do you want the Troy/Kelsi breakup to go down? **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**12:56 P.M**

_**Baylor's Restaurant**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**April 13, 2016 **_

"_This is disgusting," Troy Bolton muttered taking another bite of cake, "it's like vanilla coconut poop." _

_He was really making his fiancée angry with all of his complaining. They were trying to pick out the menu for their wedding and he was complaining about everything. He didn't like the cakes, the dishes and at the moment he didn't even like the Maid-of-Honor. _

"_You know what, get out." Sharpay Danforth demanded of the boy, "All you are doing is upsetting Gabriella. You just need to leave." Gabriella glanced up from the dish that she was sampling and shrugged, _

"_El, are you going to let your monster-of-honor kick me out of OUR wedding planning?" Gabriella sighed. He really was ruining this for her but he had to be here, right? He was the groom and he had to be there for every step of the way. _

"_Yes," She whispered, "just go help Chad with the press or something." Troy went red in the face, angry that he was kicked out of his own wedding planning. Everything was getting so stressful to him and he was having a hard time hiding it from her. He ran a hand through his hair, showing the first sign of anger. _

"_Or maybe I should sit at home and watch you plan your own wedding and not even show up because-" He regretted his words as they came out from his lips, "-El, I didn't mean that." She wiped a tear from her cheeks, _

"_Get out," Gabriella dropped the fork in her hands and walked toward the door as well, "Fine, then we won't get married then." Sharpay freaked, although in all of the wedding books she read she figured that the engaged couple would try to break the marriage at least once and with all the stress, she knew this was coming._

"_Chef Baylor," She said quickly, "we will be back tomorrow." Gabriella headed out the door like a steam roller. How dare he threaten to call it off? She stormed to her car to call her mommy and daddy. _

"_Gabriella," He said quickly, trying to grab her before she got into the car, "You know, I didn't mean that." She stopped and spoke to him before she closed the door of her car, _

"_No, Troy, you did mean that because if you didn't then you wouldn't have said it," She shut the door quickly, ensuring that he wouldn't get a word in. He opened his mouth but knew it was useless. He was so stressed out and took it out on her and that wasn't fair. He really wanted to get married, and he had seriously screwed up. _

"_Troy, are you guys breaking up?" A random man with a camera asked him. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly, _

"_Uh, no." He finished, "At least I hope not." _

_He jumped into his car, unsure where he was supposed to go. Should he chase after her or should he head to Chad's and chill on the couch? Should he call her parents before she got the chance? Should he sleep in his car? _

_She felt his fingers dial a familiar 10 digits without taking his eyes off the road, waiting for the fourth ring he sighed when he heard a male voice, _

"_Troy, my boy, why are you calling?" Troy opened his mouth and the man finished, "Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?" He opened his mouth again but this time words came out. _

"_Um, I really screwed up." The man finished and cleared his throat, _

"_I really hope I'm not going to regret the 1.7 million dollars that I have invested in my daughter's perfect wedding," Mr. Montez muttered, afraid that this boy had broken his little girl's heart, "and I really hope that I won't have to fly to Los Angeles to kick your ass." Troy sighed, _

"_Well, I got extremely stressed out and muttered something about canceling the wedding."_

_Mr. Montez laughed. He laughed at Troy and spoke quickly, _

"_Is that all? When I married Gabriella's mother I told her that she needed to get out of my sight and that I regretted even meeting her," Troy sighed and felt a little bit better. _

"_Oh," he finished, "but she like- cried." The older man paused, _

"_Listen, you are practically a son to me," he laughed, "actually legally you will be a son in a few weeks, but you are being stupid. Just grab a kiss ass gift, put a grin on your face and go home," Troy shook his head and had a sudden boost of confidence. _

"_Ok, thanks." _

* * *

**3:57 P.M**

_**Bolton-Montez Residence**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**April 13, 2016 **_

"_El-" Troy shouted as he arrived to his large home, "Babe, I know you are mad at me but I-" He was cut off by the sound of 'baby got back' and a female voice singing alone across the house. _

"_El," He let out a snort as he saw her dancing around their home theater with a wireless microphone and the lyrics scanning across their large movie screen. She didn't see him watching her but he was incredibly entertained._

"_Troy!" Gabriella shouted, shocked at his new presence to their house, "What are you doing here?" He held up a bottle of vodka, _

"_Having a 'wedding stress forgetting' party," He pulled her into a kiss, making her forget everything that happened in their wedding planning, "and you are invited. Would you like to attend this party for two?" She laughed and pulled him closer, _

"_Of course," she hugged him, "Because you are going to be around for the rest of my life." He laughed, _

"_Because I've always and always will love you." She smiled with a coy expression, _

"_Ditto."_

* * *

_**7:15 A.M.**_

_**East High School**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008 **_

If you looked 'bad day' up in the dictionary, you would see Gabriella Montez's current life. She had slept through her alarm clock and woken up 30 minutes later, shocked to find that she had to get ready in exactly 20 hot minutes. She jumped up quickly, only to find that her professionally-trained puppy had pooped next to her bed and her bare foot landed right in the liquid poo.

She then quickly grabbed a towel and headed into her bathroom to find out that she had run out of her favorite conditioner. She calmed and continued to get ready in sweat pants and a pony-tail. Then she realized that her cell phone did not charge correctly the previous night and she was indeed phone-less.

Normally she had a nice breakfast but today, her toaster randomly malfunctioned leaving her with two pieces of burnt toast and a glass of milk. She then realized that the milk was expired.

So, she was left with only toast.

Needless to say, when Miss Montez arrived at East High, she was not in a good mood. And anyone could tell that she wasn't feeling up to herself. Actually, the scowl on her face yelled to the world to stay the hell away from her.

So, they did.

* * *

If you looked 'awesome day' up in the dictionary, you would see Kelsi Nielson's current life. She had been met at the doors of East High with cat-calls, as always, and batted her eyes at the captain getting a flirtatious smile from him.

She was then met at her locker by her boyfriend who she convinced that they should make out. So they did. Then she ran into Sharpay Evans who she forced to apologize. Then the girls headed into the classroom to find a certain seat empty.

"Where is Gabster?" Kelsi heard Chad ask. The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew Chad didn't like her and favored Gabriella but she hoped that Chad's opinion didn't fluttered into Troy's head or she would be screwed.

"Could she be sick?" The blonde asked, curious. Gabriella was known for her impeccable attitude and surely this perfect girl wasn't skipping. The basketball captain spoke up,

"Probably, she's too amazing to-"Everyone in the quad went silent. Sure, everyone had said that Gabriella was cool but Troy's tone- it seemed so filled with lust. For the first time, there was no way that Troy could say that he wasn't attracted to Gabriella Montez without lying, "I mean- too amazing of a student- to miss class," He was rambling, the first sign of Troy's lying. He really wasn't a good liar and this was no exception.

But, Kelsi didn't catch it and her good day wasn't ruined.

The four sat at their separate wooden desks, three together and one on the other side of the room, and listened as the teacher spoke the announcements in large words and their class president stood in front of the class to discuss the senior activities.

A slam and a sigh filled the room, drawing every attention to a discombobulated Gabriella Montez with a pink slip in one hand and an unzipped backpack in the other. She honestly didn't look like herself and that made one girl in the back of the room grin.

Perfect Montez wasn't so perfect anyone.

* * *

_**10:15 A.M.**_

_**East High School**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"Gabster!" Gabriella heard her name being called as she silently headed toward her off-white locker. She had found a way to bypass her friends all day but then she realized that it was free period and she had no one to spend the time with.

"Chadster," She whispered, happy to see that he was alone. After the camping fiasco she was trying to stay as far away from the group as she could. They were so hot and cold. One second they were standing up to Kelsi for her and the next second they were being mute.

She was confused. So she avoided them.

He wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder and laughed at her current state. She really was like his little sister. While some may feel that the two were getting to know each other romantically, to them it was simply platonic. Gabriella had her eyes for another taken boy.

"Troy is in love with you," Chad told her quickly, waiting to see her happy face. However, he was shocked to see her frown and whisper even quieter,

"Not funny, Chad, you are going to start rumors and I am going to become the slut that broke the power couple up." Chad glanced over her shoulder to see his girlfriend and Troy headed toward them and spoke quickly.

"Believe me, Gabster, I'm not kidding."

"El, why were you late this morning? You had me worried." _Like a boyfriend would worry about his girlfriend, _Gabriella told herself. She simply shook her head and listened to the boy continue his rambling.

"I can't have you disappearing on me! I am team captain in gym and I've got to have you as my secret weapon," _he's flirting with me, _Gabriella repeated in her mind as she glanced at Chad.

"No-o, I'm here," Gabriella muttered, pulling a bobby-pin out of her purse to clip her bangs up in a poof, out of her face, "I need a haircut," She whispered to herself only to be interrupted again,

"I like your hair long," Gabriella's face was as red as her school's mascot and finally realized what was happening. She and Troy had been flirting. She had been flirting with a boy with a girlfriend, "I mean, I like long hair,"

It wasn't as if Troy was obsessing over her, he probably didn't even notice that he was being flirtatious. He was just being a boy, right? Gabriella tried to convince herself deeply that Troy was just being friendly to her because they were friends.

"Kelsi has short hair," Chad said, lightly shoving Gabriella, "well, shorter than Gabriella's." Gabriella slightly kicked Chad's foot telling him to 'shut up or he would have hell to pay.'

"Yeah," The three heard a high pitched female voice that faltered Gabriella's smile a bit. She watched as Troy kissed his girlfriend quickly, almost trying to convince himself more than anyone else that he loved Kelsi.

"Troysie, today you are going to make sure I'm your first pick in gym, right?" Troy opened up his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Well, almost nothing,

"I have to pee."

* * *

_**10:27 A.M.**_

_**East High School Gym**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"Alright, captains!" Troy jumped as a male voice rang through his head. He was running the picks through his head, taking this physical education basketball game seriously. He robotically picked through the boys, making sure Chad got on his team.

He was up against football captain, Greg, and knew that he was easily going to beat the abnormally (and awkwardly) large boy.

"Alright, females, line up on the blue line." Troy watched as Kelsi strutted her way to the line, making sure that she was front and center. Then he noticed Gabriella Montez slip in between two girls that she didn't know well and politely say hello and stand with her feet together. She wasn't in tiny shorts that could be considered panties, rather a pair of Lakers basketball shorts and a white, fitted T-shirt.

Kelsi, however, was dressed in sparkly pink and none of it was appropriately fitting and probably not good to run in. She looked too thin in hers and looked like she was trying too hard. She had no muscles or skill and wouldn't be good for a winning team. Gabriella had the genes of excellence and the skills to prove that she could give the other boys a run for their money.

"Troy! Pick!" He heard the teacher say to him. He opened his mouth, knowing that he should speak his girlfriend's name. His mouth formed a 'K' and then he couldn't believe when he said,

"Sharpay."

Chad slapped his forehead and watched as his girlfriend headed over with a shocked face and a smirk hidden. Oh, did she know. She loved Troy like a brother but knew exactly why he had picked her first, because he couldn't decide between two other girls.

"Oh, you have it bad," Sharpay whispered to him as she took a spot in the line beside her boyfriend and let out a giggle. They glanced over to watch as Greg picked Gabriella,

"I'll take Monty's daughter," Troy spoke over, unable to contain himself,

"She has a name, you know? And, fuck, I choose Kelsi." Gabriella's eyes shut as she stood in the line of the opposing line as her friends. Troy had told her that she was his first pick, his secret weapon. She was sure that he had been flirting with her. So, she figured, like basketball- she was just a game to him.

* * *

_**12:09 P.M.**_

_**East High School**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

If Troy was a girl, he would have cried. Well, not literally, but he would still admit his emotion some other way than not talking to anyone or being a jackass to anyone who tried to grab his attention.

27-21. 27 to fucking 21. He lost in P.E basketball. He kept blaming the 'refs' for being unfair but- there weren't any refs. Then he said he went easy because he felt sorry for the opposing team but everyone called his bluff.

His team was simply not good enough.

"Great game Gabster! And that last minute 3-pointer, do you want a spot on the boys team?" Gabriella laughed with a hand over her mouth. Her bad day was getting a tiny bit better, except for the Troy Bolton part.

"No, Chadster, I am a girl and that would be against the rules. But there were other people on my team," Sharpay shoved the brunette,

"You scored 20 of the points, Gabriella and the other points were from foul shots or people that Kelsi blocked. You were the team." Gabriella blushed and stopped at her locker,

"I just played no big deal." Kelsi spoke up for the first time since gym class,

"Troysie, I did well, didn't I?" She didn't score. She didn't even touch the basketball. She didn't even run.

"The best girl out there, baby," He had spite in his voice, glaring at Gabriella. He really had no right to be pissed off at her. He didn't pick her and she played on her team. Gabriella glared at him and slammed her locker, stomping toward the nearest classroom, trying to get away from him.

An hour and a half ago he was 'flirting' with her and now he was being mean to her? She didn't understand boys and she really didn't understand Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella?" She heard someone say, making her look up. She found Sharpay staring back at her with her purse in one hand, "Don't listen to Troy, he's PMSing." Gabriella shook her head and continued to shift through her bag trying to locate any of her study supplies. She focused her attention down rather than looking into the other girl's eyes.

"Gabriella," Sharpay started, "I'm really sorry about the whole camping trip fiasco." Gabriella glanced up quickly, forcing a smile onto her face,

"You know, for an independent woman, you really apologize too many times for things that you shouldn't be apologizing for."

And she walked away, leaving the blonde in deep thought.

* * *

"Hey Sharpay," Kelsi began, carefully filing her nails in chemistry class, "What about Gabriella's wardrobe, so trashy." Sharpay opened her mouth to say something but stopped. It was then that she realized that Kelsi really wasn't a good friend at all. It was a realization in her part and she knew what she had to do.

"No, actually it isn't. She woke up late and threw on something random, like a normal girl would do. Kelsi, you know, I've considered you to be my best friend for too long." Kelsi dropped the pink pen in her hand and listened to her friend.

"I know Gabriella has only been here like 3 weeks but, she's right. You really aren't a good friend or even person. So, I'm sick of it. So, I guess…I'm breaking up with you? Do friends break up with friends? Whatever, we aren't friends."

Kelsi couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. This was wrong. This wasn't her reality. She was losing everything. And there was one reason: Gabriella Montez.

* * *

_**4:34 P.M.**_

_**East High School Library**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"I don't know what the hell you have put my friends on but you need to stop whatever you are doing." Kelsi demanded a shocked Gabriella. She was innocently studying in the library after school and somehow she ended up with a diva in her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabriella whispered, not wanting the kind librarian to get mad at her, "I haven't said anything to your friends all day. I actually have avoided them."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow at the girl. Gabriella was clever, none the less, but Kelsi wouldn't back down without a fight.

"Sharpay says we shouldn't be friends anymore," Kelsi scooted closer to the girl, almost dangerously and Gabriella simply replied with spite,

"I don't blame her."

Sure, Gabriella had an innocent demeanor most of the time but today wasn't the day to get messed with. She was angel with an attitude waiting to be unleashed. She felt like she was being used by their group and she was about fed up with their crap. And Kelsi was really pissing her off, so she was the perfect target.

"Bitch, please, I don't care if you mess with Sharpay. There are other pretty blondes in the school. However, Troy Bolton is mine." Gabriella glanced at her vibrating phone and back up at the girl,

"Yeah," Gabriella finished, "And I hope you two enjoy your self-absorbing bubble together. Because, you know, that's all you care about." Kelsi groaned,

"Oh whatever, Miss Innocent, just remember that Troy is mine." Gabriella gathered her books and laughed at the girl.

"I noticed, and if you will excuse me…I have a life." Kelsi called after her,

"Don't touch him!"

Gabriella just grinned and shrugged,

"Not with a ten foot pole."

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

**Ok, it's longer. And I think it is better. So PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. I personally love this chapter. I just love it. Tell me what you think in a review. Anyway, Chapter 6! [Oh, and Happy Mothers' Day to any mom out there]**

* * *

_**9:04 A.M**_

_**Bolton-Montez Residence**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**April 10, 2016 **_

"El_, come here," Troy called to Gabriella after noticing that she wasn't in the room. He was currently standing at their bar, drinking a soda and laughing at America's Funniest Home Videos. He was pretty much a boring guy. He hated clubs and smoking. He was just a guy who liked to spend time with his loved ones and hang out indoors, "Hurry up!" _

_He laughed as she came into the room, only wearing panties and a t-shirt, looking shocked at what he was pointing to, _

"_You missed it! There was just a cat that fell into the bathtub; it was so funny." Gabriella didn't laugh, she simply turned around and headed back to their bedroom to finish getting ready. They were just going to the grocery store so, unlike her other celebrity peers, she didn't dress up. She just put on a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. She just wanted milk and whatever crap her fiancé packed into their cart. _

_She slipped on the pants on the bed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She decided to wear her favorite Jimmy Choo flip flops and head out the door. She looked up to see Troy still watching America's Funniest Home Videos. He had loved that show since season 1 and had kept them; even laughing at the videos that he'd seen hundreds of times. _

_His favorite was where the woman fell into the cellar at the store. "Classic," he had told Gabriella as he played the clip again and again. _

"_Ready?" She shook her head quickly and headed toward her front door, grabbing some cookies on her way out. Troy groaned, _

"_Why do you feed them? They are like dogs; you feed them once and they keep coming back." Gabriella opened up the front door, already seeing the flashes on the other side of their fence. She corrected him, _

"_Actually, when you give them food then they are nice enough to let you out of the driveway safely." He laughed and backed out, making sure not to hit anything on the way. _

"_Hello," Gabriella said rolling down the window, "we have cookies for you if you will let us pull out," The men backed up slowly, not wanting to get hit. However, their shouted comments didn't stop,_

"_Gabriella, is it true you are pregnant?" She was quick to correct them, _

"_NO! I am not pregnant, I can promise you that." Another one said, _

"_Are you excited about your wedding?"_

"_Yeah! What girl wouldn't be?" She finished, "now we have to go now but here are some homemade cookies."_

_Rolling up her window, the two drove in the car down the street and Troy finally spoke, _

"_I love you," She grinned and turned up the AC, feeling burning up, "More than anything." Gabriella beamed, _

"_Well, I love you so much that I will agree to stay with you until I die and that's like a really long time." He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled into the traffic of LA. _

"_Good because I will never ever stop loving you," He finished with a smirk, "because you are hot." Gabriella kissed him slowly, glad that he was so cute, _

"_Shut up," She peeked at him after staring at the window for a few seconds, "I love you, forever and always." _

_He brushed a bang out of eyes and smiled as the traffic started to move slowly again. He just couldn't believe that he had found her and fallen in love with her. He felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world. He suddenly and randomly started to sing to her, _

"_Been together for a while now, feeling stronger every day now. It feels good and there is no doubt; I will stay with you."_

_Gabriella glanced up at his singing voice and laughed, _

"_Serenading me with old time John Legend, Troy? Cute." He glanced over at her, _

"_You know, this is the song that was playing when I took you home that one day after you ran to the high school to talk to me. Remember, when you professed your love to John Legend and stuff and we talked," Gabriella blushed, _

"_You remember that? That's the sweetest thing ever; we can't forget to play that sometime at our wedding," He slowly pulled into the parking lot of their closest Kroger and opened the door and headed over to hers to open it quickly. _

"_55 days." She squeezed his head as they headed in._

_She just loved him so much._

* * *

_**6:04 P.M.**_

_**East High School Parking Lot**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

Gabriella slid her sunglasses up higher on her face as she leaned against the truck. It really wasn't a cute truck, actually it was pretty gross. She had gone on a run and somehow ended up in the parking lot of East High School. It was about 6:00 and she would probably have to run back to her house in the dark but that would be totally ok with her. She was on a mission.

This was really wasn't how she imagined high school. She wanted to slip in the background of the school and live her daily life until she could move back to UCLA and forget all about New Mexico.

Now, she had friends. Apparently, she was popular and people wanted to be like her. And Troy Bolton had a semi-relationship her- platonic- and it was really confusing. Hence, she was waiting for him to finish in the big gym so she could confront him about his behavior. Talking to Kelsi made her realize that she really needed to know who her real friends were. Because, if Troy Bolton was using her then he would never play basketball with her daddy again. And he would not hang around her anymore. He would simply be a friend of Chad and Sharpay's.

She didn't understand why he was so hot and cold. The gym incident sucked, sure, but there were other times where he just acted hateful to her for no reason. Chad said it was normal but she had put up with his crap for too long.

She was shocked when she heard the group of boys exit the school building, carrying gym bags and sports drinks. She saw the boy with the afro approach her, squinting his eyes.

"Gabster, what are you doing here?" He looked around the parking lot, "Did you walk here?" Gabriella glanced at her tiny shorts and t-shirt, wishing she had rethought her wardrobe for her run.

"Well, I was on a run and decided to head this direction. Then I-uh- decided that I wanted to tell Troy Bolton that I don't appreciate his behavior. So, here I am." Chad wiped the sweat off of his head and laughed,

"You are crazy," He finished, "I'd stay and talk but I promised that I'd go to dinner at Sharpay's house and I- kind of- have to bathe." Gabriella laughed and shoved him,

"Good luck," She smiled and ended, "not that you need it." He waved and headed toward his own 1999 Ford truck and pulled out quickly. Gabriella watched as all the boys left and a Troy Bolton did not exit the building. She still waited.

She felt like a loser, a fan girl, waiting on him but she really needed to talk to him. Her mother called her to check on her in the time she was waiting but she assured her mother that she was alive and would be home soon.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a boy say, knocking her out of her trance, "Where is your car?" She rolled her eyes, getting her game face on. Her- poker face?

"I am here to talk to you and, although it doesn't matter to this specific situation, I ran here." He gave her the same look that he had given her the same day with dark eyes and a smirk that could make small children cry.

"Oh," He opened up the truck door, "then get in, I'll give you a ride."

He winced, wondering if she'd actually get in. His girlfriend wouldn't even dare to sit in that car. She actually called it a piece of crap. Troy loved Sally; [yes, he did name his car] he had built her piece by piece. His family did have enough money to buy him a new car, and insisted that they would, but there was an emotional attachment to old Sally.

He was shocked when this wealthy girl jumped in, not caring that the door squeaked, it had a really bad blue paintjob, and the engine wasn't a clean start. But, she still got in with only one complaint,

"It's burning up; can you turn the AC on?" He just secretly snickered and flipped it on high. He waited for her to rant but nothing came out of her mouth. Kelsi ranted at him _all the time _so he was used to female bitchiness.

"What?" He said, turning on his turn signal to exit the parking lot, "You ran all the way here to talk to me and you are being silent." Gabriella giggled quietly, hiding it with her hand.

"You need a new fuel pump and it will stop the 'clung chuck' sound when you start it. Oh and you also need a new attitude when you speak to me because I am not a dog." It really wasn't a ranting or whining tone, it was stated as a fact. He mentally noted the fuel pump, pretty sure that she was completely correct and replied to the attitude comment.

"Ok," He simply said. Whenever he did that to Kelsi she would freak out and say _"Ok? All you can say is Ok? I just said like three sentences and all you can reply with is one word?" _Gabriella grinned,

"Glad we have an understanding," Troy was shocked. Beyond shocked. Not even his mother was happy when he replied with ok and she was completely content with his answer.

"Whoa, you run to the high school to get an answer of ok?" Gabriella was slightly confused. Did he want her to yell at him or cuss? Hardly.

"Yes, the high school isn't that far away from my house. And unless you have anything to add- like an amendment or something- then ok is fine with me," He turned on the radio to his favorite CD to relax him. Normally Kelsi would flip it off and call it disgusting music and change it to pop or what was the most popular song at the moment but Troy hated it.

"What? You like John Legend? No way, he's like my favorite singer ever," Gabriella mumbled almost so he was unable to hear. He said something back,

"Yeah, once I went to one of his concerts." She was so excited,

"Really, with who?" He mumbled,

"No one," Gabriella laughed quietly, letting her brown eyes light up. She had really always wanted to go but had never gotten to because she had always been too busy or had no one to go with.

"Really? Why didn't you go with any of your friends? I mean, I'm sure that you guys could have gotten great seats for 4 people, maybe even floor seats." Troy shrugged and turned down the music a bit,

"My parents got me two tickets for my 16th birthday and I invited Kelsi but she didn't show up because she doesn't really like him," Gabriella opened up her mouth to say something but held back because she realized that he was dating Kelsi and it would not be ok for her to say something negative about the girl.

"Well, I promise that if you get tickets then I will show up, if you invite me of course," He grinned,

"Well, I promise you if you get tickets then I will show up, even if you don't invite me," Gabriella sighed,

"We are friends, right? Oh, take a left here." He flipped on his turn signal, even though no cars were even within a mile of his car. He was the safest driver at East High. He had never gotten a speeding ticket or broken a single traffic law. He was very cautious in his truck, not wanting to injure himself or someone else.

"Yes," He glanced at her quickly and looked back at the road, "I mean, I don't just drive anyone to their houses after they randomly show up at the high school." She laughed and watched as he kept driving down her street. Her neighbors' houses weren't as large as hers and they weren't as fancy as hers either.

"Thank you for the ride, by the way. It's just that sometimes you don't treat me like a friend. You treat me like a girl-" she paused and didn't want to say 'girlfriend,' so she finished quickly, "You act like you are using me, that's all."

It was true, sometimes around him, she felt like he was just trying to get perks but others he was talking to her and treating her like they were dating. He acted like he almost wanted to kiss her. He was so overprotective, almost telling boys to stay away from her. And it was NOT brotherly love.

"Whoa," he said, catching the second half of her first sentence, "I treat you like a what? You didn't finish that sentence. I treat you like a what?" She pointed to the big white house at the end of the street and told him that it was her house,

"Nothing, you just treat me like you are using me for the benefits that's all," Troy laughed and changed the subject, telling himself that he would figure out 'what he treated her like' later,

"Are you insinuating that I consider you as a friend with benefits?" Gabriella opened her mouth with a little blush,

"Bye, thanks for the ride." He watched as she opened the door and headed up her driveway and finished,

"Bye El."

He waited until she was safely into her house before he pulled out of her driveway. Reminding himself of two things he needed to do: get a fuel pump and figure out exactly what she meant when she said "You treat me like a girl-" because of course he treated her like a female, what was the big deal?

* * *

_**7:00 P.M.**_

_**Montez Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"Gabby, did you just go on a date?" Gabriella was shocked as she was met with both of her parentals at the door. Of course she wasn't on a date, he had a girlfriend.

"Psh, no. Mom, I would not go on a date with Troy. We are friends and he has a girlfriend." Her father laughed,

"Please, Victoria, I mean a boy took her home and waited for her to come inside before leaving. He just has a nickname for her. I mean, so what if they flirted in the car for like 20 minutes, that was hardly a date." Gabriella shoved her father and headed into the house,

"Daddy, you are supposed to be on my side. You know Troy has a girlfriend," Her father pointed toward the kitchen and spoke,

"Dinner is on the table. I mean, unless you didn't go watch a romantic comedy and you know, have a boy's arm across your shoulder." Gabriella sat down at the large table, suddenly wishing she had a brother or sister that her parents could tease.

"No, Troy and I are friends. He just gave me a ride home. And, Daddy, please stop trying to mimic my voice because you aren't being successful." She took a bite of the meatloaf in front of her, hoping that her parents would stop making fun of her confusing relationship with Troy Bolton.

"Well, Victoria, how are your designs going?" Gabriella tuned out her parents small talk and focused on her food and her thoughts.

The whole car ride, he acted like a bachelor. He acted like he didn't have a nagging annoying girlfriend that was a bitch. He actually acted like he was pretty close to asking Gabriella out on a 'second date.' They were flirting like a couple.

She couldn't believe it. Could he consider that being unfaithful to his real girlfriend? No, right? He was basically in love with Kelsi and he said that the two had a platonic relationship. Or maybe he was in denial.

She was so confused. Boys were so stupid. Why couldn't Troy act like Chad? Chad was really a friend because he didn't flirt with her or make her fall for him. He was just like a brother to her. However, her relationship with Troy was so complicated.

Gabriella found herself wishing that Kelsi was out of the picture but then erased her thoughts. It was a really hateful thought that came from 'the devil on her right shoulder.' She really didn't want to hate Kelsi but it was so easy to. Kelsi was a bitch and was dating her crush.

Gabriella nearly dropped the dishes when she realized what she called Troy. Her crush. She had finally admitted that she had feelings for him. Her feelings would never go anywhere but she still figured out that she liked him.

And she was so confused.

* * *

_**7: 27 P.M.**_

_**Bolton Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"You just treat me like a girl," he paused, "girly girl?"

He needed to find out what followed the word girl. There had to be another word after girl, right? Gabriella was too smart to say that he just treated her like a female.

Maybe she meant that he treated her like a girl and he means that girls were below men. No, that's a stupid thought.

A girl with no brains? No, because he didn't ever even tell her that she was stupid. He noticed his father staring at him,

"Troy, I don't treat you like a girly girl." Troy laughed awkwardly,

"No, Gabriella Montez told me that she was mad that I treated her like a girl, but didn't finish it was like girl-pause- and then changed the subject. So, I am trying to figure out what words follow girl," Mr. Bolton ignored his crazy son and finished,

"It's your turn to take out the trash and it is 7:30. You need to start working on your homework. If you want to get into a good college you have to do well in basketball and school work," Troy stood up from his bed and followed his dad to the kitchen,

"Yeah, I know." Mr. Bolton finished,

"Why'd you get home so late? Did you stay at the gym longer than everyone else again?" Troy sighed and followed it with a smirk,

"No, El had to talk to me about something, and then I drove her home. But, dude, her house is huge." Mr. Bolton laughed. He drove her home like she was his girlfriend. That was the word after girl. But he wasn't going to tell his son that he knew because that would be too easy.

"Cool, take out the trash and do your homework." Troy headed toward the family trashcan and gathered it into a fist and headed outside to their dumpster to put it in. He felt his pocket vibrate, ignored it, and sighed as he saw it was only Kelsi. His girlfriend.

"You treat me like a girlfriend!" Troy said quickly, finally realizing what Gabriella was going to say. Then closing his eyes and thinking about each time he had talked to her, including the car ride and realized that she was correct in her statement.

He always compared Kelsi to her. He was overprotective-territorial even- about her. He treated her like a girlfriend. How could he miss that? He treated her like they were dating. That's why he was so mad when she wasn't on his side in gym and excited when they liked the same things. Damn, he even had given her a cute pet name of El. Friends don't do that. Boyfriends do. Because he treated her like a girlfriend.

Now, he just had to talk to her as soon as possible.

* * *

_**7:51 P.M.**_

_**Montez Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 5, 2008**_

"Gabby, it's like 8:00 and you need to get to your homework," Gabriella's mother said to her, "Your father is going downstairs to focus on his big interview tomorrow and I am going to my office to do some new winter designs. So, we are leaving you to clean up the kitchen and do your homework."

She shook her head and watched as her parents headed up the stairs, grabbing the three plates on the table. In LA, they had a staff to help around the house but in Albuquerque the three cleaned and cooked themselves.

She heard the doorbell ring, heading toward it she sighed. Who would be coming to her house at 8:00? She really hoped it wasn't a 'biggest fan' or someone stupid. She was already exhausted from her thoughts and was shocked when she was met by a quick kiss on the lips. They were warm and comfortable.

Opening her eyes in shock, she realized who exactly had kissed her.

Troy Bolton.

And she watched as the boy with blue eyes looked as shocked as she was. He didn't say anything except for look at her and head back to his truck as quickly as he had gotten out of it.

Troy Bolton had kissed Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**Uh oh. And the drama begins. Kelsi wasn't in this chapter but I needed development in the Troy/Gabriella relationship. Because, well, it's been lacking. Obviously next chapter you will be seeing more of Ms. Neilson.**

**Review, please. Because I really want to hear your opinions because, you know, sometimes an author gets lost and ends up rambling and I don't want to be one of those dudes. **

**Anyway. Review, please.**

**P.S: The song that Troy sang a verse from his "Stay with You" by John Legend. John Legend, who is a true genius and you need to listen to him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's late, I know! I'm sorry! But next chapter will be up on Saturday! Review, please!**

_**12:04 A.M**_

_**Bolton-Montez Residence**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**March 25, 2016 **_

"_That is horrible," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella walked out of the dressing room, "Who designed this?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down at the white gown. She liked it, she thought it fit her personality well and it was special. _

"_It would be Troy's grandmother's wedding dress," she brushed a brown hair out of her eyes and glanced at the long mirror, "She said that it would be an honor if I were to wear it. She said that I could do anything I wanted to with it, redesign it or whatever. She said if I completely hated it then I could just give it back to her. But, I have to make sure I get design plans first before we actually start," Gabriella looked at it and listened to her friend ramble. _

"_Listen, dude, it is your wedding. It isn't his grandmother's or anyone else's. It is your wedding. Don't let them control your wedding." _

_Gabriella sighed. It was true. She was at his family's church, his family ring, and now his grandmother's dress. She had told herself over and over again that this was due to him being an only child but, she wasn't going to let anyone walk all over her._

"_No, we are getting that Vera Wang dress over there. I am going to call Vera Wang and they are going to help me design everything. Everything is going to be unique and I am not doing dress hand-me-downs because I don't even like that. The church is romantic along with the ring but I want my own dress," Sharpay shook her head quickly, _

"_Atta girl, let's go call Vera Wang and get you out of this disgusting dress," Gabriella laughed slowly and heard her cell phone ring, glancing over at Kelsi, _

"_Can you pick that up while I go change?" It was a text message, a photo message at that. There was a picture of Troy in a tux with a grin and words saying _'how's this hot bod?'

_With an evil chuckle, Kelsi sent back _'that dress is disgusting and I refuse to wear it. I am tired of your family picking all of the wedding details and I want my own control.'

_The minute she pushed send, Kelsi felt a tinge of guilt then forgot it, realizing that Troy had cheated on her with Gabriella and she had no need to be nice. She waited for a reply and it never came until she felt the phone ring in her hands. Troy was calling Gabriella. _

"_Uh, hello," Kelsi answered quickly, "Gabriella is changing so she can't talk." Troy was breathing deeply and sighed._

"_Can I talk to her really quick?" Kelsi groaned and was stuck in a corner. She couldn't just admit that she sent the text message but spoke slowly, _

"_Yeah, let me pass it to her." Kelsi passed the phone over the dressing room door quickly and listened as Gabriella talked, curious. _

"_Babe, I didn't-" She heard Gabriella stop quickly and open the door, only in a slip, "-a text message? Oh, yeah, that. Sorry, I was just angry at Kelsi for doing something and took it out on you, the dress and your family. I'm really sorry." _

_Kelsi went red in the face, blushing. Gabriella had lied to cover her? Gabriella actually did something for her? _

"_I know, and I know that. The dress isn't disgusting but it isn't my taste. I love the church and the ring, baby. If I didn't really like them then I would have told you a long time ago. Like I said, I got stressed. You know, like that one time when you called my Aunt a demon and that she wasn't going to attend our wedding," Gabriella paused, staring Kelsi down- clearly showing that she was pissed. _

"_I am going to call your family right now and tell them how excited I am, ok? And no, it's not to make up for things. I want that ring and I want that church. I just want my own dress. I want a dress that our daughter or daughter-in-law could wear." She paused for a longer time, giggling then staring back up at Kelsi with red in her eyes._

"_I love you too, fiancé. Now, I am going to pick out my dress that you will not see until I am walking down the aisle to marry you," She paused and grinned, "love you, bye."_

_With a click of the phone, she stared into Kelsi green eyes and spoke with spite, _

"_Never again will I take up for you," Kelsi backed up, almost fearing the bride-to-be, "and this better be the last time that you try to fuck up my wedding because I will not allow it." _

_Kelsi simply shook her head and spoke with the same tone, _

"_Coming from "the other woman" of a past couple," She laughed and headed toward the door, "What a great foundation to a marriage, a relationship based around unfaithfulness." _

_Gabriella shouted after her, pissed off at the girl's attitude, _

"_While you look back at the past, Kelsi, why don't you realize that Troy picked me? In reality, Troy picked me. Troy kissed me. Troy loves me, not you." Gabriella finished, "So, get over yourself and decide if you want to work with this wedding or get uninvited because you aren't fucking this up for me." Gabriella hadn't felt that she was acting like Bridezilla before until she said that comment. ._

_She didn't like cat fights, nor did she want to be involved in one. So, she felt extremely awkward standing up to this girl. She didn't want to be a Bridezilla or a bitch, she just wanted her wedding to be perfect and didn't want anyone to stand in her way. _

_But, oh, Kelsi was definitely going to work with this wedding. Like they always say: Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

Kelsi grinned as she saw her boyfriend approaching her in the hallway. She had everything planned out. She would make up this big story about how Gabriella had been hateful to her and now Troy was the only person that she could trust because Sharpay and Chad had bailed on her. She was going to play the Snow White and Gabriella would be the Villain. It was perfect.

"Hey Troysie," Kelsi began, batting her eyelashes and rubbing against his forearms, "you'll never guess what happened. Gabriella-" Troy paused, hearing the girl's name. Gabriella, the girl that he treated like a girlfriend. The girl that he had cheated on his girlfriend with. He quickly cut Kelsi off,

"I don't want to talk about her, babe. I want to talk about you, us." Kelsi grinned pulling him into a long and publically-inappropriate kiss. Troy closed his eyes and didn't want to think about how much warmer and softer Gabriella's lips were. So, he focused on everything he loved about his girlfriend and everything he hated about Gabriella.

Gabriella bit her nails and he thought that was a disgusting habit. Kelsi didn't. Gabriella was way quieter than him and Kelsi was extremely outgoing. He stopped. He was comparing the two again. He didn't compare Kelsi and Sharpay.

Troy opened his eyes to find a blonde glaring at him with an all-knowing look in her autumn eyes. He sent her the same look, almost reading that if she said a word then he would kill her. So she turned and headed toward homeroom, in a search to find her boyfriend and new "best" friend.

Troy heard the bell ring and headed into homeroom sitting down quietly after prying Kelsi off of his arm. He glanced back at her and gave her a tired smile before staring ahead again. He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, tossing and turning in guilt. He had been thinking about a girl that wasn't his girlfriend and that was driving his conscious crazy.

"Ms. Montez?" A name was called to make Troy look to his side quickly. Gabriella wasn't there. He had just seen her on Friday and she wasn't sick at all, how could she be sick now? "Absent."

Troy continued to stare forward thinking about Gabriella. Sure, he thought she was nice and extremely attractive but so were a lot of girls. And so what that she liked all the same things as him and understood his thinking…a lot of people do that. Right? Running a hand through his hair, he realized that he was being called on.

"Mr. Bolton, please tell me what I just said." Troy opened his mouth to speak to his homeroom teacher but simply stated,

"I have no idea, Ms. Darbus. I apologize for not paying attention," the teacher glanced at the boy and saw that he was clearly having emotional troubles and ignored him to finish teaching about the subject that no one clearly cared about.

Troy desperately needed to talk to Gabriella. He had tried texting her, calling her and even considered driving to her house again. He needed to know that Gabriella wouldn't say anything to Kelsi. Kelsi was his girlfriend and he, well; he wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore. But he did know that if Kelsi were to find out about the kiss, he wanted to be the one to tell her.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine which girl he saw himself with. However, each time he closed his eyes he saw Gabriella. He didn't want to. He wanted to see Kelsi. He wanted to be with Kelsi. He loved Kelsi.

Right?

No. Troy knew it was false. He didn't want to be with Kelsi and he didn't love Kelsi. He wanted to be with Gabriella. He stood up quickly as the bell rang, not talking to anyone on his way to his next class. That was, until his best friend stood next to him.

"You are lucky we are friends because if we weren't I would castrate you," Chad said softly with a frown on his face. _Oh no,_ Troy thought, _Chad knows_.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Troy tried to lie but Chad elbowed his ribs quickly, showing that he was calling the boy's bluff, "What?"

"Gabster is currently lying in her bed, not getting up. Which, she has been since Friday night. Her parents can't get her up and nor could Shar. She told Sharpay what you did but won't neither girl will tell me. So, tell me what you did now before you risk losing your balls," Troy ran a slow hand through his hair, knowing that, if he didn't tell anyone, he would explode.

"Well," Troy started and finished in a hushed tone, "I, uh, kissed her…accidentally." Chad frowned. How could his friend toy with Gabriella's emotions like that? He let Troy tell the whole story, including the car ride and his randomly showing up at his house.

"Walk away, dude." Chad said quickly, fearing that this situation would escalate into something bigger than it has to be. He just simply sighed and headed toward his girlfriend, thinking of ways to get out of this crazy guilt.

He saw Kelsi flirting with the football captain and let his heart fall. Seriously, his love life sucked. However, when he felt a pair of green eyes "check out" his body, his frown turned upside down. The plus side to Kelsi was that she actually wanted to be with him. The plus side was that when he kissed Kelsi it didn't mean that he was cheating on anyone, he was only kissing _his girlfriend._

"Troysie, what are you doing here? I thought you were heading down a different hallway." Kelsi was frantic, fearing that Troy would dump her for being unfaithful emotionally and- sometimes- physically. Kelsi had gotten drunk and kissed/hooked up with numerous guys.

What? She was a girl with needs! And it's not like Troy would ever find out.

"Just walking to class," Troy muttered, "Kelsi, listen, I have something to…" Kelsi stopped him quickly, fearing this conversation may lead to a breakup. So she spoke over him,

"Why don't I come to your house tonight for dinner?" Troy frowned. His parents hated Kelsi, they loathed her. Troy's mother [who loved everyone] said that Kelsi was rude and mean. And Troy's father [who simply adored Gabriella Montez] said that Kelsi was stuck up and thought she was better than them.

Kelsi hadn't even introduced her parents to them or to Troy. She simply wasn't nice to anyone.

"Great," Troy mumbled, "Wonderful."

* * *

_**12:14 P.M.**_

_**Montez Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 8, 2008**_

"Gabby, you have to get out of bed someday," Gabriella's mother said to her as she continued laying on her bed with her face into the pillow, "you can't stay there forever."

"Want to bet? Mommy, I am the other woman. He just came to the door and kissed me," The woman sighed. That was all that Gabriella had said within the last few days. She had lay in bed and repeated that to anyone who came into the room.

She hadn't had food or gotten up in the entire time. She was simply a slug, lying there feeling sorry for herself. She deserved to but, Mrs. Montez felt that, she was being a drama queen. Gabriella normally didn't do things like this, she was levelheaded. Now, her mother just wanted to spank her or something to make her get up.

Well, not really, she wouldn't spank her daughter but she was getting really annoyed.

"Gabriella Elizabeth, get out of that bed right now before I make you." Gabriella glanced up from the pillow and frowned,

"Mommy, am I a slut?" The mother sighed,

"No, baby, get up and I'll make you some lunch." Gabriella stood up for the first time in two days and headed downstairs to continue on with her life. On her way down she noticed that she had a voicemail and a few text messages on her phone. She read the first text message and gained and angry red tint in her eyes. _Gabriella, you can't tell. –Troy. _

Then she read the second andsighed, _do you want to go to the mall? XOXO- Shar. _Sharpay had shown up at her house an hour after the text was sent with an afro clan boy following soon. She had told Sharpay what had happened and refused to tell Chad. She just felt so horrible.

_Gabriella, it is Troy. Listen, I really need to talk to you. I know you probably hate me, because I hate myself. But seriously…call me back. _

That's what the voicemail was. No apology just a plain old 'I'm fucked' message. Gabriella felt like a toy, someone who wasn't even worth anyone's time. She felt like an idiot.

"Gabriella- you have a guest," she heard her father call from outside of the door. She told whomever it was to come in and saw that it was Chad.

"Troy told me." Chad said quickly, watching as Gabriella's face fell. Chad finished quickly, "And I am skipping school right now so if I get suspended then it will be your fault." Gabriella laughed, knowing he was kidding.

It was the first time she had laughed since Friday. It was the first happy emotion she had felt since Sharpay had laid down in her bed with her and watched Titanic on Saturday.

"Chad, what do I do? I-" Chad gave her blunt advice,

"Forget Troy. He's a jerk, and if anyone would know it, it is me. Just go to school like a normal person and forget him. And most likely, Sharpay is murdering him at the moment so next time you see him, we'll be hiding his body." Gabriella gave him a small smile and spoke quietly.

"Yeah, but why did he kiss me? I'm like ordinary and like 'just friends' material." Chad laughed,

"Dude, if I didn't have a girlfriend, I would be all up on you." Gabriella grinned and headed out of her room feeling a lot better. Chad and Sharpay were really good friends to her, always making her feel better.

"Thanks, Chadster. I really needed that," Gabriella whispered and decided to move on with her life in that moment. She told her head that she would no longer pin after Troy Bolton.

But her heart was saying differently.

"Yeah, yeah, now I am going to my girlfriend's house because her parents are out and I have needs," The boy with the afro said, nudging his friend and making her giggle. She didn't need Troy. He was just a jerk, a stupid boy who was emotionally brainless.

"Alright," she teased, "Remember: no glove, no love."

Chad rolled his brown eyes and headed out the door, not without saying a few words to Gabriella's father about something quick about basketball and something he could learn.

Mr. Montez liked Chad, Sharpay and Troy. He figured that they were good friends to his daughter so they must be good people. However, within the last few days, he was starting to dislike Troy Bolton and all of his 'dreamy boy' appearance.

Sure, Mr. Montez didn't know the whole story but he did know that this boy had caused his daughter distress and he didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit. But he knew that Gabriella had feelings for this lame boy and he wasn't going to screw that up for her. [No matter how much he wanted to kick that guy in the face.]

* * *

_**6:56 P.M.**_

_**Bolton Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 8, 2008**_

"Oh gosh, she's coming?" Mrs. Bolton said, stirring the soup on the stove, and listening to her worried son. Troy honestly hated when Kelsi came over for dinner, because he never asked…she simply invited herself. And his parents weren't extremely fond of her either.

"Mom, seriously, today is not the day." Mrs. Bolton rolled her eyes. Her son had gone all drama queen ever since the previous Friday and she just wanted to know why. It was annoying that he just went through this metamorphosis where he turned into a douche bag.

"Alright," She started to scoop out four bowls, almost wanting to spit in one, "Where has Gabriella-" Troy cut his mother off quickly and seriously felt his guilt coming up his throat like acid reflex,

"I don't want to talk about her, ok?" Mrs. Bolton raised an eyebrow and her son and spoke slowly,

"Go get your father and we are eating at 7 with or without your girlfriend." Troy shook his head and headed toward their garage to grab his father, only to hear the door bell ring. Kelsi was _only _30 minutes late this time.

Kelsi had arrived to the door, kissing her boyfriend forcefully in front of his parents, causing everyone to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" She had an unattractive pout on her face, causing his parents to head into the kitchen, leaving the couple in the front hallway to talk.

"Sure," was all Troy could mutter before walking into their navy blue and white kitchen, sitting at the hard wood table, glancing at the tomato soup in front of him. He suddenly wasn't hungry. Tomatoes were red like hearts and hearts like love and love that made Troy seriously confused.

Troy was sitting at the table with his mother on one side and his girlfriend on the other and feeling that the atmosphere was awkward. No one was talking and no one had any icebreakers or conversation starters.

"So, how has your day been?" Jack Bolton started after pouring salt onto his soup and looking at the two teenagers. Troy quickly admitted to his parents and his girlfriend,

"I kissed Gabriella Montez on Friday night, and am seriously considering doing it again because I liked kissing her. Actually, to be completely honest, I like her romantically."

Troy was shocked at his own words, seriously regretting saying it out loud in such a forthright way.

But he was even more surprised to hear Kelsi's high pitch scream fill the room.

* * *

**Ah ha ha, cliff hanger number 2. This chapter was kind of a filler. There are 3 more chapters left but they last one will be the entire wedding from the morning to the end of the wedding. I already have the song for their first dance in mind but I'm not going to tell you! I know exactly what is coming up next chapter. **

**So, I realized in the future parts of the story Kelsi hadn't caused much trouble, this one should get in a few jabs. And Gabriella was being too 'innocent' and she needed to have an attitude, so that explains the tone of that. **

**Tell me what you think and PLEASE review! I really need tips on what you want to read!**

* * *

_**8:04 A.M.**_

_**East High School**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 8, 2008**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**It's one day late, I know and I'm sorry. However, I think this is a really good chapter! Review at the end!**_**

* * *

**_

**12:04 A.M**

_**Bolton-Montez Residence**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**March 25, 2016**_

"_Kelsi, I'm so nervous," Kelsi picked up the phone to hear Troy Bolton speaking through the line, "She is going to be home soon and I am a mess. I mean, I want to do it tonight but- what if she says no?" _

_The girl wasn't really sure what Troy was rambling about- but it was getting pretty old. Troy never called her for fun. He called her because of something Gabriella related. _

"_What are you nervous about?" Troy slowly whispered into his black berry, fixing up his suit a bit, _

"_I am proposing tonight." Troy heard a 'cur-chunk' and then Kelsi spoke again, clearing shocked from Troy's news. _

"_Oh," Kelsi was upset, fearing the tears that would drain down her face. Here she was sitting at home, watching Titanic and thinking her life over and Troy Bolton is preparing to propose, "Well- good luck!" Troy stopped her, _

"_No, I need your help. Give me words of encouragement. No one knows that I am doing this tonight. Well, except for her dad and my dad because well, I needed his permission and the family ring," Kelsi felt real tears roll down her face. Troy really loved Gabriella and was giving her the family ring. He trusted her with something so important. The two were going to promise each other their lives. Gabriella won. _

"_Oh, well," Kelsi mumbled, "Any girl would be crazy if they said no to you." Troy sighed quickly and spoke through the line, _

"_You know, everyone keeps saying that you are some super bitch or whatever, but I don't understand why. Gabriella never says anything negative about you and you are definitely on my top list. Kelsi, you will either be a groomsman or bridesmaid in this wedding because I will ensure it." _

_Kelsi smiled at Troy's generous offer. However, she then frowned. Oh, she loathed Gabriella more than anything. She didn't want to be part of the wedding- unless she was the bride._

"_Yeah, sure," She heard him pacing and breathing deeply. Troy was really nervous but knew he had no reason to be. Gabriella would totally say yes. _

"_Hey, she's back." He didn't even wait for Kelsi to reply before he hung up the phone. He was too busy admiring the way that Gabriella looked. She was wearing a sundress and a hat, perfect for the picnic he had planned on their favorite beach. A picnic that they would remember for the rest of their lives, it was the picnic that he was going to give her a ring._

"_Hey babe," Troy said, patting his pocket to make sure that the ring was still there, "Ready?" She nodded her head and grabbed his hand, heading out the door to their beach, with a picnic basket in one hand and his hand in her other, gently swinging both. _

"_So, where are we going?" He sat down slowly in the middle of a random patch of sand, pulling her down with him. He didn't even pull out the basket. He just started rambling. _

"_So, I lied to you," he started, grabbing her attention, "Last weekend I didn't go to Albuquerque to do a press thing, actually- I went to visit my family." Gabriella rolled her eyes, not knowing where her boyfriend was taking this conversation. _

"_Ok," Troy spoke slowly, _

"_I went to get you-" He paused and pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket, "this. And I had to make sure that it was ok with your dad because I want you to marry me." Gabriella was silent, wondering if this was a real proposal and not a dream. The ring was amazing and more than she had ever imagined. _

"_Oh my," Troy began to speak again, _

"_It's the family ring. It kept my great grandparents together for sixty years… and I want to spend sixty years with you." Gabriella shook her head, unable to speak at all. _

_She, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, was engaged to Troy Alexander Bolton. She was his future wife. They were going to be married. She felt the ring slide onto her finger and a whisper in her ear, _

"_I love you, here, now, and forever." _

_**

* * *

**_

7:06 P.M.

_**Bolton Household**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 8, 2008**_

"Jack, let's go eat in the garage," Mrs. Bolton said quickly, picking a random room, to get the hell away from this awkward situation. However, Mr. Bolton was in the mood for dinner and a show, so he had to be practically pried away from the dinner table. The adults couldn't help but chuckle but were a bit disappointed with their son. They raised him to be a gentleman, the white knight in the fairy tale. But, clearly, Troy wasn't the perfect gentleman or white knight in this situation. Rather, he was an unfaithful jerk.

No matter how big of a bitch his girlfriend was.

"What-what do you mean?" Was all Kelsi could say as the adults left the room. Her outside layer of bitch had been torn away and she felt so vulnerable and depressed. She blinked back tears and stared at Troy. Gabriella had taken everything. Gabriella had come to East High and now her life was ruined. Gabriella had even taken her pride and her social status with one simple step into the building.

"Well, I took her home on Friday and we got to talking and she told me that I didn't treat her like a friend rather a girlfriend. So, I went to her house to talk to her about it later and then right when she opened the door," He gulped quickly, "I kissed her and then left."

Kelsi paused to reflect on the situation. Gabriella hadn't kissed Troy. Troy had kissed Gabriella. Troy had done it on his own; it really wasn't Gabriella's fault.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Kelsi said quickly, hoping that her forgiveness could fix things. She didn't want Troy to leave her. In reality, he was all she had left at school. Everyone hated her, including her friends, "Just don't do it again."

She heard Troy groan in exhaustion and annoyance. Troy had no idea what was going wrong in his life. Before Gabriella, he loved his perfect life and everything was just right but now…everything was so twisted and messed up.

"No. No you don't. Don't forgive me," Troy was practically begging for her to be mad at him. He deserved it. He was an asshole to her by cheating. Sure, he knew that she wasn't quite faithful to their relationship but that didn't matter. He was supposed to be a good guy and now he just turned into another stereotypical jock, who thinks it's ok to cheat on their girlfriends.

"Yes," Kelsi said, standing up from the table and walking over to him, "I do forgive you. People make mistakes," Troy stood up as well, getting closer to her,

"Not me. Kelsi, I'm glad that you are forgiving but not to me. A real girlfriend would slap me and leave. You aren't. You aren't even trying. I cheated on you and you are like, ok with it. A real relationship shouldn't be open to others. I kissed Gabriella! She is pissed at me because of it…and that I care about. You don't care about me cheating on you and she does. Do you get it?"

Kelsi's eyes fell to the floor. She liked Troy, she really did. He was so perfect and amazing but he wasn't her type. She liked him for his status and looks but she knew there was something more to him. Realizing now, she wanted more. Here he was, pouring out his emotions about Gabriella and Kelsi wanted Troy to be talking about her. She wanted Troy to be telling Gabriella that the kiss was a mistake. But no, Troy was telling her that the kiss wasn't a mistake.

"I don't understand," Kelsi whispered, suddenly feeling the urge to cry, "I thought everything was good." Troy couldn't even look her in the eyes, he simply couldn't do anything.

"Kelsi, we haven't been good for a long time. And even you know that none of this is Gabriella's fault. We were tricking ourselves. This relationship didn't have a strong foundation. We were never a good couple," Troy wasn't sure what he was saying. He waited for her to say something but she just whispered,

"Are you- is this it?" He mumbled,

"Yeah," His blue eyes finally hit Kelsi's green ones for the first time of the evening, "I think so." Kelsi stared down,

"Are," She couldn't believe that she was saying this, "Are you leaving me for Gabriella?" He wasn't really sure what was going on with his relationship with Gabriella and he didn't even know how he felt about her.

"I don't know," He blinked a few times, "I'm not leaving you, Kelsi, we just aren't going out anymore. If you think I am using this as an opportunity to get rid of you, it isn't true. I still want to be friends…I just don't think that I want a bad relationship anymore. You are really cool, but I just don't want to go out anymore. Kelsi, Gabriella isn't like replacing you…no one could replace you. It doesn't matter if I go out with Gabriella or stay friends or even become enemies- no one is replacing you."

Kelsi's heart was lifted a bit. Troy really was the perfect guy.

"Yeah, ten years down the road I'll be at your wedding cheering you on," Kelsi laughed- not knowing the irony of the situation.

"Wedding? You must mean my NBA game." Kelsi was hiding her insecurities with comedy. Maybe, just maybe, Troy would wake up tomorrow with a face of regret and the two could get together again. Maybe.

But, that was highly unlikely.

* * *

_**8:04 A.M.**_

_**East High School**_

_**Albuquerque, New Mexico**_

_**September 9, 2008**_

Gabriella stepped into East High slowly, not wanting to be here. She wanted to hide from the world and just sit in the library all day. Maybe she could do that by flashing her father's name to the basketball-obsessed principal- demanding that she get excused from class.

But, she didn't. She simply headed toward homeroom, dodging eye contact with the gossiping students in the hallway. She took the long way to class, to keep from passing Kelsi and Troy's locker. Gabriella hoped, prayed, that she wouldn't see the couple. She had guilt rising on her chest but knew she had to keep the secret.

"El-" Gabriella's tan face turned a bright red. He had found her. She walked quickly, pretending that she couldn't hear him. She turned in the classroom quickly, grabbing a blonde on her way.

"Hide me, cover me, and murder him-" Sharpay was confused before she saw the basketball captain walk in, "Please help me."

Gabriella headed toward her seat and Sharpay sat in the seat next to her. The blonde glared into Troy's blue eyes, showing him to buzz off and stay away from Gabriella. He ignored the blonde and spoke in a low, gruff voice.

"You are in my seat," Sharpay shook her head and threw Gabriella a pity smile, almost wishing her the best, "and the bell is about to ring." Standing up, Sharpay headed two seats over and sighed.

With a long ring of a bell, the class watched as Ms. Darbus walked in and announce to the class that she had things to do at her desk so, this Tuesday would be a free day. However, the students would have to stay at their desks and talk to the people around them.

"El-" Troy tried again before Gabriella began working on her makeup work and saying hello to the students around her. "Fuck, Gabriella, listen to me." Troy raised her voice slightly, grabbing the attention of several people around him. Gabriella finally turned and spoke to him,

"You asked me not to tell, so I'm not going to. However, I don't owe you anything. And you don't owe me an explanation. However, you do need to stop talking to me. You need to just stay away from me. I'm not that kind of person and you are really pushing my patience," Troy tried to speak again,

"Just listen to me for one minute," Gabriella glared at him,

"You didn't apologize to me. You demanded. Gabriella, don't tell. Gabriella, listen to me. Please? Sorry? Thank you? Yeah, those words aren't in your vocabulary." He raised his voice slightly,

"Don't even do that," He wasn't sure why he was being so hateful toward her, "that's unfair. You tell me that I treat you like a girlfriend and then you expect me to blow that off."

Gabriella lowered her voice,

"You just don't go and cheat on your girlfriend by kissing me. That's not ok with me. Then you make me feel like trash because you don't even apologize. You leaveme with the guilt while you just get to live your perfect life," Troy looked at her,

"You think I didn't feel guilty? You think that I didn't wake up in cold sweats because I felt so bad? Well, you are wrong. I did feel bad. I was bad. I screwed everything up. So, you need to quit judging me because," He stared at her, "because I broke up with Kelsi for you." Gabriella stared at him in shock, wondering if he was lying. She didn't know what to do.

"Is this where I am supposed to fall into your arms like mush and admit my emotions to you?" Troy was unsure what her emotions were so he just stayed quiet and let her finish, "Because I am not going to do that. I am not going to stand in front of you and take you in. I have too much self pride to fall into your tricks. Troy Bolton, I really dislike you right now."

"Ok," He frowned, "I understand."

The two didn't turn away. They didn't even speak. They were just staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Gabriella was dealing with a light saber fight between her head and heart. Troy was mentally punching himself in the face. They were just killing themselves inside.

Gabriella didn't even hear the bell ring as she focused on Troy's blue eyes. She stood up and headed out the door, knowing that he was following her closely. They felt so confused, so alone.

Gabriella sat down in her next class unsure what she was doing. She did like Troy. She did like him. She did like when he kissed her and that she was happy that Troy had dumped Kelsi. She liked all of that. But, she hated how he was so temperamental he was. She hated how one minute he was nice and the next he was mean. But- she didn't hate him.

"Today, we are going to write a letter to anyone. You can send it to a parent or a friend. You can write about anything and anything. However, for this assignment, it has to admit your feeling about the person or anything. I won't read the letters but I will check to see if you wrote them at the end of class.

Gabriella pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. She glanced over at Troy Bolton who seemed to be scratching away, knowing exactly what to say. Too bad she didn't. She didn't know up from down or down from up. She was so lost in her thoughts; she realized that she was writing a letter to- well- her mother. The letter was basically saying that her mother was her hero and other bull crap to fill the page. It was crazy, almost fake. She knew that she was going to throw the letter away at the end of class anyway.

She glanced at it when she was done, glad that she had filled one and a half pages on how amazing her mother was. However, she glanced over at Troy again whom had filled two pages and was rereading, editing parts of it. Gabriella figured it was an apology to Kelsi or something so she began doodling on her paper after her English teacher checked it.

GM hearts TB. Gabriella noticed the doodle that she had just drawn absentmindedly, scratching it out quickly she turned to ensure that Troy hadn't seen it but was glad to see him still focused on his letter.

When the bell rang, she quickly let out, dropping the letter in her purse without a thought. However, she was shocked when someone grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her to the side.

"I wrote you this," she heard and felt the letter fall into her hands, "Read it." She opened her mouth to say something but all she could say is,

"Troy- wait," but he was already gone halfway down the hallway. Groaning, she opened the letter and began reading, heading toward the back of the library to read it in private during free period.

_El, _

_I'm really sorry. I guess I am just sorry, that's all. I had no right to just pop up at your house and kiss you. I actually came to confront you and words just wouldn't come out so…I just kissed you. _

_I told Kelsi what happened and that none of it was your fault. I told my parents and I am pretty sure God already knew- but I told him too. And he's mad at me because this morning I stepped in my neighbor's dog poop. Karma? Thanks, God. _

_So, ok so I am admitting. I am supposed to tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you, right? That's what you are suspecting? Well, that's not what you are going to get. Here it is:_

_I don't love you. I mean, I've only known you for a short period of time. I am not really sure what love is at the current moment. The only love I know is my parents' love. I mean, love is where you get married and have sex. El, I don't love you. But, I think in the future- I will. So, I am promising you- us- a future. _

_Yeah, that's how I feel about you. I feel like you have a future with me. I am admitting that in the future- I might love you. Lame, I know, but that is all I have. _

_Am I supposed to tell you romantic things about how wonderful you are? Ok, I'll try. You are freaking awesome at basketball, you like the same music as me, you are funny, Chad doesn't hate you, you are nice and don't try too hard to look good. However, you bite your nails, you are too quiet and can you just try not to be so good at everything because you make me feel so inferior. _

_Oh, that wasn't poetic- sorry. The reason I treat you mean is because when you are around, sometimes, I have no idea what to say. So, just remember that, ok? _

_Well, Mrs. C is coming around to check our letters and I need to make sure I don't have any spelling and/or grammatical errors, so this is it. _

_I might love you soon. _

_Troy A. Bolton_

_P.S: Nice doodles. _

She didn't realize it but, she was grinning. She had hope in her eyes. Troy had written her an unromantic love letter that practically summed up their awkward relationship. He had shocked her with how amazing he really was. He was such a- unromantic hopeless romantic.

Looking up, she saw the basketball captain, sitting in the corner of the library, reading a magazine- not knowing that Gabriella had been cooped up hiding. Troy was so lost in his own world of sports and didn't even know that Gabriella was reading his words five tables over.

Gabriella gave a small half smile and began heading over to the boy. She wasn't sure what she was going to say until she was face to face with him. He opened his mouth to say something but she repeated his actions.

And kissed him without saying a word.

"I am not really sure why I just did that," She rambled pulling away, "but now we are even." He glanced at her, blinking to ensure that this was real and not a daydream. He gave her a boyish grin,

"Like the letter?" She mumbled,

"Something like that."

**

* * *

**

Aw… So, I couldn't have Troy be in too much trouble or else the story couldn't move on. I gave you some background information on why Kelsi is a part of the wedding and why the couple still stays in contact with her. Troy likes her, as friends.

**Next chapter is about six months ahead in the 2008 section to clear up on how Troy and Gabriella will stay in touch so easily. **

**Alright. Review Please. :) **

**P.S: There are links in my profile about all of the stuff I am talking about in the story. The ring, the dresses, the tux and the church- are all in my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's very late and it kind of sucks and I'm really sorry!!! Really, really sorry. I had majors writers block. But, after about fifty million games of Bloons here is chapter nine. This one shows that they aren't the perfect people in the world and don't have the perfect relationship. They have fears and nervousness like everyone else.**

**

* * *

**

**5:00 P.M**

**Albuquerque Airport**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**March 18, 2016**

"_Hey, it's Gabriella! Please leave a message after the tone!" He heard her answer machine say without a ring. She was on the phone- probably with Sharpay- and she was most likely talking about something stupid that guys didn't want to know because they didn't care. _

_However, he had just gotten off of a plane in New Mexico and Gabriella had insisted that he tell her that he was safe. He simply just hung up- not bothering to leave a message. It wasn't that he was mad- just anxious._

"_Troy!" He heard a female voice shout from across the airport. His face brightened as he saw his parents waving at him with his suitcase in their hands. He walked over quickly and hugged them- knowing that he had really missed them, "Look at how handsome you look!" _

_He laughed at his mother's words. He hadn't seen his parents in a year and a half- partly his fault. It seemed like every time Gabriella and he had tried to go home something always came up. A movie or a game or their parents were vacationing somewhere. There simply wasn't a good time. But- Troy had made time for this important trip. _

_He wanted to go home to visit his parents and the small town. So he decided to take three days out of his outrageous schedule to go south to visit his family. Even though he told himself that when he was visiting that he would just relax- he had planned everything down to the last second. _

"_Ah," He said grabbing his bags from his parents, "thanks ma'." He headed toward their car, glancing around to make sure that none of those photographers were following him. Of course they weren't, it was New Mexico. And plus- he had snuck out of the state in a private plane. Everyone thought that he was just cooped up inside of his house. _

_Troy sat in the backseat of the car and listened to his parents talk to him about little gossip that was going on in the small town. He felt his phone ring in his hand, excited to see who it was. His face turned to a grin when he saw that it was his girlfriend. _

"_Hello?" She was slightly out of breath and spoke quickly, _

"_Hey! Are you there?" She seemed worried almost, afraid that he was stuck on some random island with all of his limbs broken. _

"_Yeah- just landed," He glanced up at his parents and spoke into the phone, "What are you doing?" She sighed, _

"_I am trying to move the damn dresser because I dropped something under it," He gasped, fearing that she would hurt herself trying to move the expensive and heavy dresser. It really was a heavy wood and it had tons of their clothing in it. _

"_El- you are going to hurt yourself. Please don't make me fly back up there because you broke your arm trying to move our dresser so you can get-" He paused for her to fill in the blank, _

"_An earring." He laughed, knowing that whatever he said would not stop her from getting that earring from behind their dresser. He simply knew that she was going to do it- no matter what he warned her of. She was strong- emotionally and physically- and could do anything she set her mind to. _

"_Be careful," Troy heard his mother turn around quickly, _

"_Is that Gabriella? Tell her I said hello," Gabriella, whom had heard his mother, spoke first, _

"_Tell her that I said hello as well. Spend time with your family, babe, cause you have that team thing coming up tomorrow!" He felt guilt in his throat- making him almost blow his secret. _

"_Alright! I'll see you soon and call you tonight." She spoke tearfully- really missing him. _

"_Do! I love you so very much-" He spoke again, _

"_And I love you too- call me if you need anything," She agreed and both slowly hung up the phone. _

"_Dad- I'm going to ask Mr. Montez to marry me." Troy rambled- shocked at how he had said it incorrectly,_

"_Troy- he's already married," Troy just slapped his forehead and spoke again, _

"_I mean, I am going to ask Mr. Montez if Gabriella can marry me." His mother squealed, excited to see her son finally get married, "So- I was wondering if after I drop off all my stuff if I can borrow your car to go meet up with him." Mr. Bolton spoke slowly,_

"_Marriage- gee Troy- here I thought you missed us. I thought you were going to bring a t-shirt, not a future- proposal." Mrs. Bolton spoke up, _

"_How are you going to do it?" Troy rolled his eyes at his mother and simply laughed, _

"_Not sure- I don't even have a ring yet. But last week- I woke up and decided that I needed to go ahead and get permission before I lose the chance. You know?" Jack Bolton pulled into their driveway and spoke up, _

"_So basically you came down here for us to tell you that it is cool for you to get married." Troy laughed at his father's bold words, _

"_Actually dad- yeah. I needed to make sure you were mature enough to handle having a daughter-in-law. And in the future- grandkids. Dum, Dum, daa..." _

"_Funny. Are you serious about this? Because marriage is a really big step and, while I understand that you love Gabriella and have been together for a long time, marriage isn't something you can just quit. It's a life commitment."_

"_Yes, I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with Gabriella Montez." His father laid the heavy bags down and mumbled a few words, _

"_I've got something to give you," He led Troy toward their spare room carefully- knowing exactly what to get, "This has been in the Bolton family since- for a really long time. It was in your great Grandmother's will to give to you. Troy, I am trusting you with the family ring," Troy held it in his hands- making it seem even more real. It wasn't exactly 'his' but it was going to go to Gabriella- if things went the way he planned. _

"_Dad, thank you. I mean- wow. I don't know what to say. Do we have a chick moment and hug now," His father hugged his son quickly, completely satisfied to be in this moment, _

"_I'm proud of you son," Troy just hugged his father- loving his life._

_

* * *

_

**1:00 P.M**

**Montez Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**March 19, 2016**

"_Troy, my boy, what are you doing here?" He spoke quickly, almost fearing the answer. They were standing in the front hall of the Montez hall- at the exact spot where Troy had kissed Gabriella for the first time. _

"_I am asking permission to marry your daughter," Troy said quickly- glad he didn't propose to Mr. Montez himself, "I have a my family ring that I would be honored to give her. I love her and I want to be with her. And- I just really want to marry her, sir."_

_Mr. Montez glanced at the boy. He wasn't nervous, really, but he was still rambling like an idiot. He clearly wanted to make Gabriella his bride. _

"_I am giving you my blessing to propose to my daughter," He finished, "But if you fuck up then you can say adios to Gabriella and to your balls." Troy's eyes went wide and he said with confidence, _

"_I will remember that," He gulped. Mr. Montez had the final word, _

"_Go plan it out," He hinted, "But, as you know, Gabriella really likes the beach. Ever since she was a child she has wanted a proposal on the beach. You know- not too over the top but 'totally romantic' as she put it." _

"_Thanks."_

_And he had the blessing, the ring, the girl and the perfect life- and all of his dreams were coming true just before his eyes.

* * *

_

**5:06 P.M**

**Montez Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 19, 2008**

"You go first," Troy mumbled, holding five letters in his hands, "say which ones you got in and which you didn't then tell me your top two." The basketball captain and his girlfriend were going through their college letters. They hadn't told each other where they were going or applying because they didn't want to convince the other out of their dream college.

"No, lay your top college letter to the side and we will trade. That way if I say University of X then you won't change your answer or whatever," She had one letter in her hand that she had always dreamed of going to. She had already contacted the dean of admissions and was one step away from being a new student there.

"El," He started, pulling his letter out of the stack, "What if I choose a college on one side of the country and you choose one on the other side?" Gabriella paused, not knowing how to answer. She was already afraid of his choice and now he was bringing it up to her? She had googled his name and found out that he was on the top list of recruits- University of Kentucky, Duke; all of the big basketball names wanted her boyfriend. And it didn't help that her dad, the NBA superstar, was publicizing Troy's names to all the big leagues.

"Then you will go there and that will be it," She couldn't believe that they could be heading separate directions. Ever since the two had gotten together they had been blissful. Sure, Troy had his moments but Gabriella couldn't be happier with their relationship. They had only been dating 9 months but Gabriella could feel herself falling in love.

"Ok," He mumbled, handing her a folded letter, "here is mine." Gabriella handed her letter to him. They were both secretly hoping that they had colleges within the same state, not necessarily the same school.

Gabriella opened his slowly, eyes going wide at the words. It had a hand written note at the top, _Monty said that you were a great player, hope you get to suit up for the bruins next season. _She continued reading the letter slowly, grinning as she continued. Troy had been accepted into a major basketball college, with a spot on the team. She knew that her boyfriend had gotten into an amazing school. The University of California, Los Angeles [UCLA] is where Troy Bolton would be attending next fall.

Troy opened her letter slowly, noticing the nice font it had. The letter was nice and professional, showing no bias toward Gabriella's famous parents. _Congratulations Ms. Montez, you've been accepted into the school of Drama for The University of Southern California, located in Los Angeles. _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Troy rambled to himself. He had no idea that Gabriella would even choose a college in the same state as him, let alone the same city. He was sure that she was going to go to Julliard or another school on the East Coast. But no, she had chosen a college near her childhood home. He glanced at the letter again, making sure that he had read it correctly.

"You- you didn't cheat, right?" Gabriella whispered, still staring at his letter in disbelief. She pulled a brown hair behind her ear and finished, "You didn't talk to my dad, right?" He laughed and pulled her bangs from in front of her eyes and kissed her with excitement.

"The only thing I've talked to your dad about is the game next weekend. But, dude, the coach freaking wrote on my letter. Gabriella," He paused, wanting her to be closer to him to fully appreciate their college plans. However, he was surprised when she pulled away.

"I love you," Troy's mouth went dry. He loved her, he really did. He wanted to shout it from the mountain tops and tell it to everyone he knew but somehow all he could manage was,

"Thanks," She went red in the face and tried to thank of some excuse to get him out of her bedroom. She didn't mean to admit it like that; she simply just blurted it out randomly. But, of course he didn't feel the same way, he is Troy Bolton. He couldn't love her.

Who was she kidding? No one loved their high school girlfriend, it was only fake love. Gabriella rambled and scooted away from her boyfriend like he had an STD or the H1N1 virus,

"Uh, my parents don't like when we stay upstairs for a long time," Troy didn't believe one word that she said because, in the nine months that they had been dating, he had never heard her parents say a word about staying upstairs. However he agreed,

"Yeah," He grabbed his acceptance letter from her hand and headed out the door, not before making her feel worse by patting her on the back. He shook his head in disbelief of his idiocy of his behavior and continued out the door.

"Oh Troy," He heard Gabriella's mother say as he finished down the stairs. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to neither her nor anyone that even knew Gabriella. How hard was it to say 'I love you too' or any phrase with the word love in it?

"Yes," He said in a calm voice, trying not to freak out at the fact that his girlfriend might dump him because she thinks that he isn't committing to her. Her mother grinned and held up a piece of paper,

"Now, I'm not going to go all psycho mom on you but- I am just gently reminding you that prom is coming up," She winked at Troy, "And your mother and I have already been talking about the plans." Troy groaned inwardly.

He really loved his mother but, seriously, she and Mrs. Montez hung out way too much for him. Shopping, book clubs, cooking clubs, helping with school, being a part of the PTA- Their mothers did everything together. And it was getting pretty annoying that his mother knew about what he and his girlfriend's plans were before he did.

His mother insisted it was because Victoria Montez was so kind- but really everyone knew that the parents were fueling the fire in Gabriella and Troy's relationship- wanting it to last long term. Troy knew, deep down, that Gabriella's father had promoted him the most in Southern California- and now he knew why.

It put incredible pressure on Troy- and Gabriella- to know that _almost_ everyone was rooting for their relationship to last long term. That's probably why he freaked out when she said those three little words- because he knew that he did love her and if he admitted it then- more pressure would be added onto his shoulders- right?

Love is a really strong bond- and he felt it toward her- but he was sort of scared of love. Because when you love someone and you screw that up…then you are fucked because it's really hard to fix broken love. Plus he was 18- he didn't even know where he was going to live when he left high school- how was he supposed to be completely and totally sure that he loved his girlfriend?

"Great," He gently headed back to the door and mumbled, "Speaking of my mom- I have to get home." He jumped when Gabriella's father appeared from their extremely large den in a pair of jeans and a white polo with the Lakers logo in the corner.

"Why's that? Your parents are coming over here for dinner." Troy groaned more outwardly and mumbled a 'fine' and headed back upstairs to his girlfriend's bedroom to find a way to make their relationship less- awkward. At least for that dinner- and hopefully forever.

He tried to knock on the door but heard her mumbling laying an ear to it he realized that she was talking on the phone.

"He just said 'thanks' and patted me on the back," Gabriella said with a sad tone into the phone- filling Troy with guilt, "I shouldn't have said it. I mean, it's not like he'd say it,"

Troy heard a long pause, figuring that the person on the other line was talking. He put his ear against the door again to hear his girlfriend speak again,

"Yeah," she choked back tears, "before things get too serious. Love is stupid anyway and that kid in our math class is kind of cute. He flirts with me," Troy sudden felt a rush of jealously fill his veins and he burst in, not even thinking about what he was doing.

"What's his name," Gabriella was shocked when she saw him walk in with wild hair and wide eyes, "and let me cut off his balls." The teenage girl felt herself become angry with him and drop the phone that was in her hands.

"Get out of my room," she shouted, not sure why a sudden burst of angry had run through her body, "and this house. Get out of my room."

"No," He said quickly shocked at her tone of voice, "No, because if I do then you'll stay mad and I'll stay mad and then we'll breakup and then it wouldn't be good because-" He spoke in a more stern tone, as if to make her believe that he really meant it, "I want you in my future."

"You-"she hiccupped back a tear and glanced at him, "You do?" He sighed, grabbing her hands and pulling into a tight embrace- shocking her slightly.

"Well," He ran a hand through his hair. He never really liked those 'heart to heart' conversations, "Yeah." She felt surreal, hoping that this could really happen in reality. She knew that less than 2 percent of high school sweethearts made it- but she really wanted to be with Troy for a really long time.

"So- you'll still date me when you are a big high time basketball player on TV," Troy kissed her quickly- laughing at their romantic-plan-making conversation,

"Yeah, and will you still date me when you are a mega- movie star with other actors falling at your feet?" Gabriella felt her boyfriend run a hand through her brown locks and just grin in contentment.

"Eh, I like jocks."

**Like I said, not perfect or amazing. I had HORRIBLE writers block. And, no, Kelsi did not make an apperance or a mention in this chapter at all because next chapter is mostly about her. That's right! The wedding is next chapter. If you haven't looked then notice that all of the pictures of wedding stuff are in my profile. I am so sorry that this chapter wasn't great- I was just so stuck and needed to clear things up. Anyway. Please- please don't leave mean reviews. :) But do leave reviews!**

**Will Kelsi ruin the perfect wedding or save it or will she simply not show up at all? Tell me what you think or want! **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! My final chapter! :) This one goes out to my twitter friend !! Enjoy! It's posted early! :) **

* * *

**8:03 A.M.**

**First Christian Church**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 25, 2019**

She couldn't believe her eyes; she had to blink a few times as she noticed the fairytale white dress and the beautiful roses surrounding her. She glanced over the window to see the groom chatting with the best man- looking nervous and excited at the same time. He wasn't wearing his tux yet- most likely because he didn't have to deal with hair and makeup. Then she looked down at her own dress and suddenly hated the color red.

"Gabriella, darling, you look amazing!" A voice called from across the room, "Oh and the bridesmaids' dresses are just as gorgeous as you explained them!" Kelsi finally drew her eyes away from the couple to realize that someone she didn't know had come in the door.

She soon found out that it was Gabriella's cousin as the two rambled on about details of the wedding and how exciting it was that Gabriella was literally going to be married in less than 5 hours.

"Kelsi, Gabriella asked me to make sure all of the bridesmaids are ready for the wedding. So, if you needed anything to talk to me because she doesn't need to be stressed out on her big day," The girl with green eyes looked over to see the last-minute wedding helper- lady talking to her. She whispered,

"Uh, sure. Why are Chad and Troy already here for? I mean, it's like eight and the wedding isn't until noon, right?" The wedding planner had been filled in on Kelsi's past and everyone had told her that her main concern would be keeping Kelsi from ruining everything. She was basically the person to make sure that Kelsi didn't do anything to fuck up Gabriella's life.

"Troy is meeting up with Chad so they can grab a bite to eat. But he wanted to see his bride, because he loves her, before he went. But naturally, Gabriella didn't want to jinx anything so she sent him off." Kelsi glanced at the red headed girl and knew that she now had a professionally hired babysitter.

"Listen, lady, I know Gabriella is convinced that I am going to be a bridesmaid monster but you don't know anything about me. You have heard one side of the story and bitch, please, you can't do anything to me." The red head spoke up,

"Listen, girl, I am paid to make sure Gabriella is happy and if you fuck up then Gabriella won't be happy- I won't get paid and I will personally kick your ass so bad that you can't sit until you are 50." Kelsi sighed. Her life was seriously sucking.

She was stuck in this sick love triangle because she was watching her dream wedding shift into another girl's hands. She was watching a girl she hated marry the man she was in love with. And she couldn't do a thing. She waited three years with the feelings of love and she had never said anything. Now that she has no chance- she finally wants to stand up to Gabriella and tell her off for real. And she wants to run up to Troy and kiss him to make him fall in love with her.

But she can't, because she was the bridesmaid and Gabriella was THE perfect bride. Gabriella had everything that could possibly be amazing in anyone's life. She was the fairy tale princess. Gabriella couldn't be compared to Snow White, Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella because all of those princesses had to overcome challenges to get the man. Gabriella simply had everything fall into her hands like perfect puzzle pieces. Gabriella was perfect.

"Fine," Kelsi mumbled, "I'm going to leave to stay out of everyone's way because everyone hates me and I know that. I'll be back here at 11:45 on the dot. Now fuck off,"

Kelsi didn't care that she was wearing Gabriella's expensive Vera Wang bridesmaid dress or that she was going to have to stand in a church while she was lying to the world about her love. She just needed air.

"Ok, just don't be late!" The red head said, trailing Kelsi to the door to insure that she didn't light anything on fire on her way out. And Kelsi was out the door so everyone could again divert their attention to the bride-to-be.

Kelsi, however, headed outside searching for something that could divert her attention away from the bride-to- be. She walked down the familiar streets of Albuquerque bringing back memories from her childhood.

And, she cried. And she didn't care who saw.

* * *

**8:21 A.M.**

**Ramona's coffee cafe**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 25, 1016**

"Kelsi?" She was shocked to see exactly who had called out her name. Troy, freaking, Bolton was shouting at her from the corner of the street. He seemed to be heading into a coffee shop- spending some alone time before the big day.

"Oh," Kelsi looked down to make sure nothing had gotten on the dress, "Hey." Troy looked at her, unsure what was going on. He really was a smart guy but he could never wrap is mind around anyone hating Kelsi- so he believed that no one did, even though it was pretty clear that everyone hated her.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be helping El get ready for our big day!" Kelsi glanced at the ground and headed into the coffee shop- wanting to get off the streets for this bittersweet moment in her life.

"Yeah, I'm not a prep person- I am more of a 'show up on time' kind of woman." He laughed and glanced down at his current wardrobe,

"Yeah, me too, and I am not even in my tux yet." Kelsi spoke up with hope in her tone and her eyes brightening to a lighter happier shade of green rather than the green envious display that had filled her eyes for so many years,

"Having second thoughts?" Troy glanced at her, confused as why she would even mention him regretting anything possible about Gabriella. He would never ever do anything to hurt Gabriella and he wanted to marry her. It almost hurt him to think that Kelsi would be glad if the perfect wedding was called off.

"No, I'm really excited actually. I just- feel a bit of guilt. You know?" Kelsi glanced at the ground wondering what this guilt could be. Like Gabriella, Troy's life was amazing. All of his dreams had come true- even more than he would have ever imagined.

"Guilt?" Troy finally admitted,

"Kelsi, I admitted my feelings to El the day after I dumped you. I dated her two weeks later. I mean- I cheated on you. I was unfaithful to you. Gabriella and I- we were wrong in the beginning. Our relationship was started on a cheating confused whim. Now- you are here to watch as I marry the girl that I cheated on you with. And what is worse is that you are single. I mean," he laughed lightly, "it's like you are waiting for me to come back to you."

And the tears fell from her eyes. Troy thought it was crazy that she would want him. Troy thought that she was crazy for loving him even though she really, honestly, had no chance at all.

"Fuck," He said quickly, "Oh my, you were pinning after me. Shit Kelsi, I asked you to be a part of the wedding and you have feelings for me. Why- why didn't you tell me?" Kelsi felt her mouth go dry. Why didn't she tell him? She hated Gabriella so it wouldn't matter whom she hurt. It was easy to tell him. But, why didn't she?

Was she seriously waiting to explode on everyone and have all the attention on her? Or did she simply want to wait until the worst moment and ruin their lives?

"I don't know," Troy spoke quickly, rambling, unsure what to say.

"Kelsi, I am getting married today. You can't just tell me three hours before the wedding that, even though you are a bridesmaid, you are in love with me. What were you going to do? Call 'I object' into the end of the wedding," Troy added as if it were impossible but seeing as Kelsi's face turned red to match her dress- he freaked out even more.

"Troy, let's not do this," Troy spoke up suddenly,

"Does Gabriella know?" Kelsi honestly wasn't sure of that. She figured that Gabriella must have- because the girl wasn't stupid. But she figured, after all of this time, why Gabriella hadn't spoken up once, "Because she has never said anything negative about you. I get that Gabriella is nice- but," Kelsi sighed,

"Troy- Gabriella and I do not get along. Actually everything bad that has been said about her or about your relationship has come from me," She whispered, "Sometimes I wish that Gabriella never moved here. Then maybe my life wouldn't suck as much." Troy groaned, not letting the girl gets the pity vote,

"No," he said, "I love Gabriella. You can't tell me that you hate her. I am marrying her. I sound like a dick. Kelsi, this isn't appropriate. Are you trying to ruin the wedding?" She finally wiped her eyes and spoke up,

"You have to get to the church- and so do I," Kelsi tried to stand up but Troy looked around, making sure no press was in the shop,

"Listen, I'm a nice guy. I really am. But this- I'm not going to be cool about. Gabriella, the girl I love, deserves a perfect wedding and she damn well is going to get one," He finished, "So- honestly- if you are planning anything, don't come." She glanced down at her red dress and held her head high,

"Troy- I've been ignoring my feelings for a long time- what makes you think I can't do it anymore."

Troy didn't believe her. Not for one minute did he think that Kelsi was through with them. Sure, he hadn't realized what Kelsi was up to all of these years but now he remembered all the bumps in the road of his relationship and was pissed to find out that his 'friend' did it.

"Kelsi, for real, today is not about your feelings. They are about Gabriella's and mine. It's not your day," He laid a large tip on the table and headed toward the door- knowing that he needed to get dressed, "it's ours." Kelsi looked down again and headed toward the church, walking like she did before.

"Ok."

With each step, Kelsi realized that, while she was relieved that Troy knew her feelings, she had become angrier and angrier with the bride herself. When she walked into the church and headed into the makeup room- she was simply thinking of things to do to ruin everything.

And the guilt was gone- and the only thing on her mind was revenge. She should have been shocked that she was so evil- but she honestly didn't care. It seemed like everything was finally bubbling up into her throat.

It was her final chance to do anything. Everyone was here- if she wanted to ruin Gabriella now would be an amazing time. Not only was the entire town of Albuquerque here but there was extended family and celebrities and _People Magazine_. Oh, the power she had in this matter!

"Kelsi, you're late!" She heard a female shout at her as she walked into the doors of a back dressing room in the large, extravagant, church at 11:35, "Oh, you need makeup and hair." Kelsi sat down in a chair and let her mind wander as the people that Gabriella had hired did all of her makeup for her. For the large wedding Gabriella and Troy had decided that they needed staff to help, because everyone wanted to be there and they need security and hair and makeup people and more security and just- people to help overall.

And they could afford them- so they did.

"Ah- twenty more minutes!" Kelsi heard Gabriella say in another room close to hers. Gabriella looked so happy. So content with her life, "Gabriella Bolton- Oh gosh- that rolls off the tongue." She heard, what she thought was, Gabriella's mother speak next,

"Your father is waiting for you at the end of the church," she finished, "I'm so proud of you, baby." Kelsi tried not to snort. No one should be proud at this man-stealing whore. Troy felt guilty and Gabriella didn't feel anything at all. Actually Gabriella was excited to be crushing Kelsi's every dream.

"Thanks mom," she stepped away from her mother and whispered, "I need to go talk to someone." And she walked into the makeup room- heading straight toward to the green-eyed girl herself.

"Hey girls," she said to the room in general, "Go on and take your seats- I want to talk to Kelsi for a second."

Kelsi paused. She hadn't been alone in a room with Gabriella in a long time. Every time the girls had been together they had been in a large group. And Gabriella never said anything to her unless spoken to first. The girls, honestly, hadn't had an honest conversation with each other- ever.

As the room was cleared out, Gabriella spoke up quickly.

"Listen, I have like 4 minutes to do this and I really don't want you to cause a scene," she finished, "I know we need to talk about Troy and I, ok?" Kelsi shook her head quickly- gulping. She couldn't read the emotions in her eyes and she couldn't believe that Gabriella was bringing this up minutes before her wedding.

"I'm sorry, ok? But I'm not going to apologize because I am marrying him. I'm sorry that you spent God knows how long chasing after Troy. I'm sorry that neither of us confronted you- fairly- about it. That's what I'm sorry about," Kelsi shook her head without a word and Gabriella continued with confidence running through her veins.

"Kelsi, I'm getting married at noon to Troy Bolton and, of all the people in the church; I want to make sure it's ok with you that I marry him."

Kelsi felt her jaw drop in shock. She blinked and felt like pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. She was shouting swear words and 'no' in her mind and all that came out was,

"Why?" Gabriella finished,

"I don't know. I feel like you need you to say that it is ok that I marry him. I fucking hate you and wish I didn't know you and you are only a part of this wedding for Troy- but tell me yes or no." Kelsi opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off,

"Gabriella, it's time!" It was Sharpay's voice, and Gabriella glanced at the clock. 11:41. In 4 minutes people would be walking down the aisle in perfect steps- looking perfect- for the perfect wedding.

The girls stared at each other for one second and headed out the door. Gabriella was trying not to drag her expensive and beautiful dress too much but it still moved against the wood floor.

Kelsi was deaf. Kelsi could breathe. Kelsi hardly knew her name. She didn't know anything. Her whole world was spinning.

Her pair of green-eyes fell upon a brunette dressed in white. She was pulling the veil on her head and kissing her father's cheek. It was fifteen minutes before the girl's wedding day and she was grinning. No cold feet for her.

Kelsi Neilson looked down at her dress. It was a bright red, matching the colors of the roses lying on the table.

A bridesmaid. This shouldn't be reality.

She should be the one dressed in white.

She should be the one who was marrying the man at the end of the isle.

But no, she was a bridesmaid.

And now, there was nothing she could do about it.

She opened her mouth quickly and muttered the shocking words to Gabriella- confusing the group of friends and parents. Only the bride understood,

"Gabriella- yes," A grin returned to Gabriella's face and she stood in her place in the back of line. But- she watched as Kelsi stepped out of her place in line heading to the back quickly- speaking to Gabriella for the last time.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. You love Troy, he loves you. But I am not going to watch." Gabriella gulped- everything would be uneven.

"Sure," she whispered. And Kelsi was gone.

For good.

* * *

**11:59 A.M.**

**First Christian Church**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 25, 2016**

Troy was sweating. He watched the ring bearer and the flower girl [Gabriella's cousin and his team-mate's daughter] walk down like pros. He watched the first bridesmaid and groomsman walk down with puzzled looks on their faces.

He soon realized why their faces looked like that. It was because behind them there was no bridesmaid, only a groomsman walking alone. He frowned- realizing that was Kelsi's spot. He really liked Kelsi, as friends, but he couldn't believe that she had feelings for him. He was getting married, for Christ's sake.

"What the hell," he mumbled, moving his lips so no one noticed. He glanced at his friend, the press from _People Magazine_, clearly telling him that he wasn't allowed to print the bridesmaid mishap. The man shook his head and scribbled something out on his paper.

He looked up to see that Chad and Sharpay were heading down next- knowing that Gabriella was going to be following them. He felt his heart race. He hadn't seen her dress and he hadn't seen her in twenty four hours.

He just wanted to get a glance at her. He wanted to kiss her. He just wanted her so badly.

He took in a deep breath when the bridal march came on and he looked up to see Gabriella. She looked amazing; he nearly fainted at her beauty.

He realized, at that moment, that he could live another second without her. It was right now that he knew that he loved her more than ever before. He could see kids and a dog and grandparents and life- all with her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today-"

Gabriella stared deeply into his big blue eyes- hardly paying attention to anyone in the room. She forgot that Kelsi was missing and bitchy. She forgot that anything was going on- all that matters was the man in front of her. She was pulled from her loving trance when she saw him say 'I do.' And then she heard,

"Do you, Gabriella, take Troy to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I do."

And with a few more words the new married couple had their first kiss.

And the room celebrated as Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton marched out the doors of the church.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask," Troy said quickly to his wife as they headed out of the door and into their limo- hearing camera flashes in the distance and muffled screams as well. Fans and photogs had followed them to their hometown but they had to stay at least 500 feet away from them at all times.

"I love you, husband- and it doesn't matter. All I care about is making sure I don't fuck up our first dance. Can you imagine? 'Can you stop the music, I think she freaking broke my foot.' That would be awful." He was playing with the lace on her dress,

"You look amazing," He finished, "Beyond amazing." She pulled him into a kiss- lightly but still lovingly.

"Thank you. You look incredibly handsome," The glanced up to see that they had finally gotten to their reception hall- loving everything around them.

"Come on, Wifey," Troy said- pulling her out of the car, carefully making sure that her dress didn't mess up.

They were met by extreme hugs and kisses from each of their friends and family. There were words spoken that no one could really hear. Gabriella and Troy were simply in their own worlds. They were married- finally. Their lives were perfect. Everything in the world was perfect.

For them.

* * *

**3:27 P.M.**

** A Reception Hall**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**May 25, 2016**

"I bet you guys can't wait to get out of here and do it all night long," Gabriella heard Chad say from behind her. She had gone to get a plate of food while Troy was chatting with some of his extended family. Gabriella simply turned around and laughed,

"No-Chad- that is hardly on our minds. I am actually making sure everyone is comfortable," He spoke up to his girl-best friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Where'd Kelsi go?" Gabriella spoke up,

"She left two minutes before the wedding started. She said she couldn't be a part of it. Which, I don't care. I fucking hate her." Chad laughed,

"I know- me too." Gabriella spoke up softly, making sure no one heard her.

"But I feel sorry for her. She is a bitch that is going to be stuck alone. I mean- I am one hundred percent sure if I hadn't said anything to her she would have ruined the wedding somehow. I didn't do it to make her leave or make her behave. I did it because I felt like it needed to be done. I mean- right?" Chad laughed and grabbed a finger sandwich of her plate,

"Right! I'm surprised she didn't go a psycho and murder you." Gabriella grinned as she saw her husband approaching the two.

"Chad, seriously dude, you've already got a wife." Gabriella laughed and Chad didn't move his arm off of her shoulder,

"I'm trying out this new thing called polygamy." He laughed and pulled away from Gabriella- giving her the friend vibe to insure her that anything that happened with Kelsi was the right thing to do and she wasn't wrong.

"El, I think that Sharpay is about to do that thing where she draw attention to us in an obnoxious way," Gabriella shoved him- laughing. Sharpay did always draw attention to them in ways to make sure everyone was listening or watching.

"Attention," They heard the blonde call- almost on cue, "I believe that it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance."

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on  
For only two so close together_

"Nice song," Gabriella whispered into his ear. He had been the one to choose it- choosing one of Gabriella's favorite singers Jon McLaughlin and his hit song 'So Close.' He really wasn't a good dancer- nor was she.

They had taken dance lessons but neither of them really caught on. They didn't completely suck but they weren't perfect. There were no toes being stepped on but they often got off beat and stumbled a bit.

_We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
Though we know we are  
So close  
So close, and still  
So far..._

And with a kiss- the song was over.

* * *

**Reality...**

Obviously, Troy and Gabriella lived happily ever after. You know the boy and girl daughter and the dog. They were wealthy and everything was perfect- almost. They had their fights and sleepless nights on the couch but- basically perfect. That could be explained in great detail but- there is one character that needs to be wrapped up.

You see, after Kelsi left the wedding- she still had that anger bubbling up within her. In reality, no matter what she said to Gabriella, she was still alone and heartbroken. She just sat in a bar, that day, and reflected on her entire life- desperately wanting to punch herself in the face.

She'd spent ten years blaming Gabriella for all of her problems and really- it wasn't anyone else's fault but her own. She knew, now that she couldn't do anything to get what she wanted, that she had wasted her time.

Troy had never really belonged to her- not when they were dating not when they were broken up not even before when they were doing that 'pre-dating' thing. He was never hers. Maybe she could say that but emotionally he wasn't. In a way- he was always Gabriella's. He always belonged to his true love and Kelsi just wasn't her.

Kelsi didn't have a terrible ending- it was actually pretty great. She didn't fall into fame or get rich. Rather, she was just another girl living in the suburbia of North Carolina. She had a nice house and a dog. She was away from everyone that she grew up with and had new friends.

But most of all,

She got to become a bride. She married someone who cared about her.

She got her perfect wedding.

And for once, she didn't care what Troy and Gabriella Bolton were doing because she was the bride and not the bridesmaid.

* * *

**The end! Everything couldn't end terribly for Kelsi. And I didn't want the fairy tale wedding to end horribly so Kelsi had to be ok. She didn't fuck anything up and she didn't get the man. Pretty good. I like the ending but tell me what you think. I was actually going to kill Kelsi off but decided against it. If you hated it tell me- but please review for the last time in this story! But- seriously- tell me!**

**Please, please review! :)**


End file.
